Where the Heart is
by Sirie
Summary: Hermione comes home from traveling to find Sirius alive after six years beyond the veil.  What will come of his 2nd chance? HGSB and some HGSBRL... among other strange STRANGE pairings.  Don't worry, it's a good read. or so I'm told.
1. Homecoming fright

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of Harry Potter. Nor do I own this song… it's by Alicia Keys.

Authors Note: To the readers of 'What's love got to do with it', I'm sorry to say that I misplaced my notes. So until I remember where in the mess of my room I put them, I'll be taking a break. I've recently discovered my love of Sirius/Hermione fics. So, I tried my hand at writing one. I kept having this story in my head, but couldn't think how to write it. I finally had this idea and decided to try it. I think it's good. Remember to read the endnote too. Enjoy! And please review for me!

Hermione finally smiled when she let herself into number 12 Grimmauld Place. She hadn't been in contact with anyone in nearly six months. In those past six months, Hermione had been traveling the world, studying all sorts of things.

She'd spent some times in Romania with Charlie Weasley, learning about dragons. She'd studied plants in Scotland, Ireland, and America. She studied underwater plant life and animals with the help of merpeople in the many lakes and oceans around the world. She was even becoming fluent in their language. In her travels she'd discovered nine powerful uses of basilisk venom. She'd even sent her discoveries to the Ministry of Magic. Let's just say that her vault at Gringotts was quite more full because of it.

Missing home, Hermione finally made her way back to England. So, there Hermione was at Grimmauld Place.

She set her things in the sitting room out of sight and way of others. Smiling at the familiar smell of the house she headed into the kitchen. Being only two in the afternoon, she knew that everyone would be at work still. She opened the fridge and the cupboards to find them nearly empty of anything edible.

Sighing, Hermione picked up her purse and decided to go shopping. She smiled. If she hurried, then she'd be able to get back and make a nice dinner. She could surprise everybody and have everything ready before they got home. She hurried out of the house and into the fall air, a purpose in mind and showing in her stride.

Sirius Black wobbled to the stairs and started his weak body down them and into the little hallway. He scratched his head, confused. He could have sworn he heard the door. He glanced into the sitting room and then went to check the kitchen. Nothing…

"Hello?" Sirius called. No answer. Shrugging, he headed back up the stairs.

By the time he reached the top he could feel himself wearing down. He'd been back only a month and a hand full of days from beyond the veil. He never knew how he got out, but he was happy anyway. But being in the veil had weakened Sirius reasonably. Floating in nothingness for six years would do that to anybody.

"I think it's time for a nap." Sirius said smugly as he slowly walked into his room.

Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face as she arrived back at her old home. She quickly went inside and started putting things away in their spots in their appropriate places in the cupboards and the fridge.

Once she'd finished that and washed the few dishes in the sink, she started making dinner for everyone. Once she started frying the chicken, she started singing, her voice clear and beautiful as it rang through the house.

Sirius woke to the most amazing sound. It was like an angel was calling him. He glanced at the clock and saw he'd been asleep for less than an hour. Responding to the female angel's voice. As he slowly descended the stairs, he wondered who was singing. Was it Ginny? Tonks? No, this voice was more beautiful than any he could have heard before.

He followed the sound of the singing, and the smell of fried chicken. It led him into the dining room. The voice brought something to him from a distant memory. He couldn't quite recall it. He just barely pushed the kitchen door open a crack so he could hear better.

"_Some people search for the fountain,_

_That promises forever young,_

_Some people need three dozen roses,_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them,_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter,_

_And what good would it be,_

_With no one to share,_

_With no one who truly cares for me,"_

Sirius, lulled by the music, quietly walked into the kitchen. He really didn't recognize her. She had shapely legs and nice, wide hips. Not to mention a rather nice arse. She was thin, but still probably had a small pudge. She had delicate shoulders covered by bushy brown hair. Sirius' eyes bulged as the shapely woman before him, he realized, was none other that Hermione Granger!

"_Some people want it all,_

_But I don't want nothing at all,_

_If it ain't you baby,_

_If I ain't got you baby,_

_Some people want diamond rings,_

_Some just want everything,_

_But everything means nothing,_

_If I ain't…"_

Sirius cleared his throat. Hermione jumped slightly and stopped singing and stirring. She turned with a smile on her face, ready to great Harry or somebody else. Her eager eyes landed on Sirius. The smile immediately disappeared from Hermione's face and pure terror replaced it.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked, looking hesitant but smiling at her.

She let out an ear-piercing scream. She let it go until she ran out of air and stood their huffing. Sirius covered his ears in pain. When she stopped, she still looked horror stricken. Sirius uncovered his ears hesitantly.

"You're dead. You're dead. You're dead." She kept repeating. Tears cascaded down her chilly cheeks. "You've been dead for years!"

"Hermione let me explain." Sirius tried, starting foreword in the pale tiled kitchen. Her eyes snapped on his face. Anger showed in her eyes.   
"You're an impostor! Haven't we all hurt enough!" She starting hitting him with her wooden spoon, violently and hard enough to bruise.

"'Mione! It's me. Please listen!" Sirius begged. She kept whacking away. Sirius, finally having enough, grabbed her wrists. He spun her around and pressed her body against the wall, his body pinning hers and his hands pinned her wrists to the wall above her head.

"Let me go!" She shrieked loudly. "I'll kill you!"

"'Mione, it's me! I swear!" Sirius told her, his body feeling weaker after her abuse. "I'll explain everything if you'll let me."

Hermione struggled for a minute. She strained her neck to bite his arm, but then a scent hit her. Her eyes widened and she froze. It was that minty and masculine smell that only Sirius had. It was impossible! Her throat felt dry.

"Sirius?" She croaked in a whisper. She felt the tears threaten. He stopped and let her go. She turned, still pressed up against him. She looked in his fathomless, silver-gray eyes and in that moment knew that he had truly come back.

She fell to the floor in his arms. Sobs wracked her body. For a full five minutes, she could do nothing but lay in his arms and cry. Thanking the wizarding gods over and over for his return.

Endnote: So did you enjoy it? Review and let me know! And it is another story where they hide what they feel and all from everybody… including themselves. I'll probably get another chapter up soon. I can't go long right now without updating this. So many ideas… lol. I hope you liked it.


	2. After Dinner entertainment

Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Wish I did… but I don't.

Author's note: I don't think this is one of my better chapters… but I'm gonna post it anyway. I know that it's kinda rushed, but I wanna get the story going and on it's way… but don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapters better. If you have any suggestions or hopes for the future of this story, then review. Tell ur friends bout it too, lol. I love reviews. Reviews is what keeps me going. It's what makes me write. There's nothing more pleasing than an inbox full of reviews. So if you want it to go on, then review review review!!! Thanks to my reviewers at the end.

Forty minutes later, Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea. Hermione stood at the counter, dishing the large amount of potatoes into an even larger bowl.

"So let me get this straight…" Hermione started, turning to set the bowl on the table only to catch him with a finger in the pudding. She swatted his hand away. "One day you just popped out of the veil."

"Pretty much." Sirius told her, rubbing his hand. "All I remember was feeling so light, like I had all that time in the veil. Then, suddenly, I was so heavy that I couldn't even open my eyes."

"And you were found by a ministry worker?" Hermione prompted, putting the sweet peas in a bowl.

"That's right. I spent the first week in St. Mungos. You know I was cleared after Voldemort was defeated…." Sirius paused to sip his tea. "When I finally got enough strength to move, I wrote to Harry."

"And that's it?" Hermione asked, bringing out enough dishes.

"Well, the unspeakables examined me. Apparently, I haven't ages since I went inside." Sirius said, getting silverware out of the drawer. They went into the dining room to set the table.

"That's so amazing!" She said, nearly speachless.

"I know I am!" Sirius said, puffing out his chest as he laid out the silverware by the plates she was laying down.

"I meant the veil!" Hermione said, giggling at Sirius. "Help me put the food on the table."

It was just after they finished putting the food on the table when the front door opened. Hermione winked at Sirius and hurried through the kitchen door.

"Sirius! Ginny and I are home!" Harry called.

"In here, Harry!" Sirius called back, a smile on his face. Harry and Ginny followed Sirius' voice into the dining room. Their eyes went wide.

"You made all this?" Ginny asked, taking in the dining room table.

"No, I did." Hermione said as she came out of the kitchen, a smile on her face. Harry and Ginny nearly tackled her as they jumped over to hug her.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked as she leaned back to tuck a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Just this afternoon." Hermione told Ginny, embracing her again. Harry was suddenly inspecting Sirius.

"What happened to your lip?" Harry asked him, raising an eyebrow. Sirius had the grace to just barely blush.  
"Hermione wields a mean wooden spoon. Meaner than Mrs. Weasley." Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at Harry and Ginny's expressions. They looked at Hermione who blushed deeply.

"I didn't know he'd come back through the veil. I thought he was an impostor." She said, laughing at the end. Ginny and Harry burst out laughing soon after that.

"What's so funny?" Remus Lupin asked from the door. Harry and Ginny stepped to the side to reveal a smiling Hermione to Tonks and Remus. They both came foreword to give her welcoming hugs.

"So good to see you!" Remus said, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"I've missed you all so much!" Hermione said, trying to hold them all at the same time.

"Oi! What's the fuss?" Called Fred Weasley from the door. Hermione squealed and jumped apart from the group to jump into Fred's arms. "Mione!" George jumped foreword to get in on the hug. Everyone smiled as Hermione became the insides to a Fred and George sandwich.

"Where's my hug?" Came a female voice. Hermione looked up to see Lavender Brown, a girl she'd known and had been friends with through most of school.  
"Lavender!" Hermione said pleasantly, leaving her warm spot between Fred and George and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" A happy smile was on Hermione's face.

"I live here, Silly!" Lavender said, giggling.

"Lavender moved into Ron's room with him." Came Sirius' voice. Hermione had been looking at him so only he saw the pain shoot quickly across her face. She hid it and quickly turned back to Lavender, a smile back on her face.   
"That's great! Where is Ronald?" She asked, looking over Lavender's shoulder.

"He's working a bit late today." Lavender told her. "He's got a report to finish."

"Oh! Well, dinner's all done. Why don't we sit down and eat?"

Hermione stared down the nearly full table. Lavender and Ginny were deep in conversation about planning Lavender's wedding to Ron, to Hermione's confusion. Harry, the twins, and Sirius were discussing, what else, but quiddich. Remus and Tonks were discussing something about burning toilet seats, which caught the twins' attention. Hermione smiled at that. Some things never change.

Hermione looked at Sirius when he let out a bark of laughter. He looked so young and full of life. His skin had a healthy glow. His wavy black hair fell to just above his shoulders. He was so beautiful. He looked up at that moment and winked at her. Hermione looked down and felt her stomach do a little flip. She smiled to herself.

"Who's gonna do the dishes?" Fred asked. Everyone glanced around and everyone else. Hermione smiled and stood up, gathering her dishes.

"I'll get them." She told everyone, getting more of the empty dishes sitting about her end of the table.

"I'll help her." Sirius volunteered. He too picked up dishes around him. Once they had gathered them all, they started washing.

Hermione scrubbed and then rinsed another dish, passing it to Sirius for him to dry. Her mind wandered back to Ron and Lavender. They were getting married in a few months. Hermione couldn't help but feel her stomach clench uncomfortably. It was Ron and Hermione's tense break up that made Hermione decide to go study abroad. It was a pretty rough breakup.

"So how long were you together?" Sirius asked quietly. "You and Ron." He felt jealous at just thinking of them in that way and in the same sentence. Hermione looked up at him in surprise. He didn't look up from the dish he was drying.

"Five months." She nearly whispered, handing him another dish. "He… uh …said he needed a woman who was more… responsive to his advances."

"Advances?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow raised and a laugh in his voice. "I can't image what the _boy's_ advances were like."

"Not very good." Hermione admitted, her voice and smile were both bitter. " I do believe he called me a… Stone Cold Bitch incapable of feeling." Her grip tightened painfully on the teacup she was washing. It shattered in her fingers. Growling, she pulled out her wand and pointed at the cup, "Reparo!" She stuck the cut hand under the running water. Sirius took her hand in his and traced her cuts with the tip of his wand. They healed up almost instantly with a white glow.

"Don't let him get you worked up. He's not worthy of you." Sirius told her, his voice as bitter as her's had been before. He put down her hand and finished washing the teacup for her. The door came open as Fred and George came inside.

"We need to steal Hermione-" Fred began.

"Can you finish the dishes?" George finished. Sirius nodded with a smile. The twins hurried Hermione out to where Ginny was grinning evily at her. Hermione gulped nervously.

A while after Sirius had finished the dishes, and a nice cup of tea, he walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. Harry, Lavender, and Remus were sitting about, talking. The rest of the house was quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Sirius asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ron's home, he's in the shower now. Tonks and Ginny are upstairs, cleaning up Hermione's room for her." Remus told Sirius, sipping at his firewhisky. "Hermione is out dancing with Fred and George."

"They're where? Where'd they go?" Sirius demanded, walking foreword.

"They only went to Rosie's. What's the big deal?" Lavender asked, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"She's out with Fred and George, that's the big deal!" Sirius growled. He turned on the spot and disapparated. Harry glanced at Remus who was staring at the spot where Sirius had disappeared, a thoughtful look on his face.

Sirius reappeared right outside Rosie's. He heard the music booming from inside. He straightened his shirt and walked inside. The smell of smoke, alcohol, and sweat hit him hard. He looked around the room. His eyes landed on the dance floor. When his seeking eyes found her, his mouth dropped.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She'd changed her clothes before she left the house. The shirt she wore tied behind her neck, covering her breasts, lower back, and most of her stomach. It was a low cut shirt and a dark red color that complimented her pale skin. She wore a black skirt that went to mid-thigh. It had small slits on the sides of her legs. Those long legs… She wore low heels that were black too.

The moment she started swaying her hips to the music, Sirius forgot how to breathe. Then Fred and George closed in on her. Fred was at her front with George behind her. They started moving together, there was no space at all between their bodies. Sirius' mouth went dry as she arched her back to rest her head on George's chest. He couldn't stand there any longer.

Sirius surged foreword. Even though Hermione's eyes were closed in happiness, Fred and George saw him coming. Sirius nodded and as he got closer the twins started dancing with other girls around them. Hermione looked at them, hurt, until she saw Sirius coming towards her. His eyes were dark, but not with hate or anger. It was something so much more and it made something low in her belly tighten.

When he reached her, he pressed their bodies together. She started moving first, swaying her hips. She turned in his arms and pressed her butt into his groin, his hands on her hips as she moved to the beat. A bit after they started dancing, Hermione could feel his erection poking her in the stomach. Her eyes widened at how large it was.

Hermione was tipsy and a little dizzy but just smirked up at him. His eyes still dark, a smile playing on his lips. Hermione ran her hands from on his hips that were covered in black slacks up over his white, cotton button up shirt clad chest. She rounded them on his shoulders and behind his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss.

Sirius hesitated, but she went up on her tiptoes to close the distance between their lips. When their lips touched, fire shot through both of them. Sirius knew that something was a little off. She tasted of alcohol and knew it when she hiccuped into the kiss. Sirius pulled back, shocked. He looked down into her glassy eyes and flushed face.

"Have you been drinking, Hermione?" Sirius asked, pushing her hair away from her face.

"I've had… a few drinks." She said sweetly, running her nail from behind his ear down to his collarbone gently. Sirius shivered at that touch.  
"Hermione… we need to get you home." Sirius said. Sirius held her tight as he spun in place. They disapparated from Rosie's and landed back at Grimmauld Place.

Harry and Remus were standing at the foot of the stairs when they appeared in the doorway to the sitting room. Hermione stumbled, giggling. Sirius turned to Harry, lipstick smeared about Sirius' lips.

"She's drunk, make sure she gets safely to bed." Sirius said, urgently to Harry. Sirius hurried up the stairs, feeling worn out. He headed straight for the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off in record time and stepped into the icy cold water. He hissed in his breath as it hit his hot erection.  
"That was too close." Sirius whispered, his hands covering his face that the memory of her body pressed against his. But at that memory, he couldn't help but smile.

Endnote: I hope you liked it. Reviews are loved. A Siriusly hot Sirius in your bed tonight to keep you warm and satisfied if you review!

Shinedown-fan-chik: Truly glad that you enjoyed it and here's your next installment.

Lepusia: Thank you! And here ya go!

Wickedswanz: Thank you very much, I enjoy your stories too. I hope it's still as well written as you said the last one was. Here's your update!


	3. Too Young to Tease?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Harry Potter… sigh… I wish I owned Sirius… or at the very least, the Weasley Twins… but I don't… cry cry….

Author's Note: I hope you really like this chapter. It's longer than the other two...Or at least I thought it was… it looked a lot longer on paper… Tell me what you think. Please give me some reviews! Perty please! 447 hits and only seven reviews… tisk tisk… come on people! Please send me some love!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Hermione woke the next day she felt icky. Her head wasn't pounding really, but had a dull ache. She glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was almost noon. Burying her head in the pillow, she tried to remember the night before.

She remembered it for the most part. She remembered Ginny getting her dressed in a flurry of outfits and makeup. Then Fred and George took her out. She remembered having a few drinks that almost pushed her past tipsy. Then she was dancing. That's where things got blurry. There was Fred and George… but then there was somebody else… a kiss … Sirius!

Hermione groaned and sat up in her bed. She couldn't believe that had happened. She got out of bed and peeked out her door. Nobody was there, so she ran across the hall to the bathroom. She quickly showered. Wrapped in her towel, she sprinted back to her room again. Hermione dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple black T-shirt. She brushed out her hair and put on an anti-frizz charm on it. Dabbing some perfume on the column of her neck and some lipgloss on her lips, Hermione left the comfort of her bedroom.

When she got to the kitchen door, she took a deep breath to calm herself. When she felt her heartbeat slow a moment later she finally went inside.

She glanced at Sirius quickly and noticed that he was reading a newspaper. Hermione kept her eyes ahead of her, though a blush crept over her cheeks. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. An awkward silence spread out between then. Sirius lay down his newspaper and gulped at his tea.

'_God, she's beautiful…'_ Sirius thought, setting his teacup down.

"Sirius, I want to apologize for my behavior last night." Hermione started, staring at her hands.

"It's okay, Hermione. It was the alcohol. I know you're too young…" Sirius said. He got up and set his teacup in the sink. "See you later." He told her. She just stared ahead in shock.

"Too… Young?" She practically choked on the words. She felt the anger rise up in her. She was twenty-one for Merlin's sake! Growling angrily, she stalked out of the kitchen and up to her room to brood over his remark.

Sirius was sitting in the library just staring at the cold fireplace. He stroked the stubble across his jaw with his thumb. When she walked into the kitchen that morning, he'd almost jumped her right there, just to feel those sweet lips again. That body of hers… Sirius stood up and started walking when he started feeling blood rush downwards.

'Gotta think of something else…' He suddenly stopped walking, an idea hitting him. 

"A is for apple, B is for Brains, C is for camping, D is for dark, E is for empty, F is for fun, G is for ground, H is for hive, I is for igloo, J is for Jelly, L is for lips…" He sighed as a mental picture of Hermione's lips hit him head on. And he started walking again.

When Ginny got home and closed the door behind her, she really didn't hear anything. As she passed the library, she had to stop and look at Sirius. He was standing on his head, using his arms for support. His voice was loud and clear as his face was beet red.

"Marry had a little lamb, little lamb…"

Ginny shook her head, heading up the stairs. She approached Hermione's door and knocked. She heard Hermione's voice calling her to enter. Ginny went in to see Hermione pacing, a confused but furious look on her face.

"So what's going on here? Has everyone gone mental in this house?" Ginny asked as she sat back against the headboard of Hermione's bed. Hermione just barely glanced at her.

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked testily, still pacing.

"What am I on about … hmm…" Ginny started, scratching her chin thoughtfully. She grinned. "Maybe it's because Sirius is downstairs standing on his head, singing muggle nursery rhymes while you're up here pacing like you're a caged tiger." Ginny saw Hermione glance up at her, confusing ion her face.

"On his head?" Hermione sputtered. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Ginny asked, seeing Hermione blush. Hermione sat down next to Ginny.

"Last night I had a few drinks. I was dancing with Fred and George when Sirius showed up." Hermione told her, blushing hard. "We shared an… intimate… dance and a kiss." Ginny gasped softly at that. "I think Harry put me to bed when we got home. A little while ago I went down to the kitchen and I apologized for coming on to him so strongly. He said it was okay because I was too young!" Hermione's fists clenched tightly at that.

"You're not young!" Ginny said, appalled (sp?).

"I'm twenty-one! Fourteen years younger than him! That's all!" She said, her face angry still. "But he can't see that I'm a woman!"

"Well…" Ginny drawled, a smirk on her face. "We can always make him see…" Hermione glanced at her eyes to see a mischievous gleam.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

When Tonks got home an hour later, Ginny yelled at her to hurry upstairs. Tonks, of course, did. Remus looked at Sirius, where his face was still slightly pink from being on his head so long.  
"What are they up to?" He asked Sirius, who just shrugged.

Dinner rolled around and Remus had already set the table and whipped them up something to eat. To the men's confusion, as soon as Lavender got home, she too was called up to Hermione's room. The men, minus Fred and George, who were out on a double date, were crowded around the bottom of the stairs. Every few minutes, a squeal (AN: Squee!) and multiple giggles could be heard.

"What if they're up there having a… you know… an orgy or something…"

Ron asked, looking at the others, mixed expressions on his face.

"They better not be!" Harry said, a devilish grin on his face.

"Why not?" Remus asked, looking at Harry in confusion.

"If they're up there with girl on girl action… and I didn't get to watch… I'm gonna cut Ginny off!" He said, chuckling.

"I second that!" Sirius said, glaring at the area of the door. They all looked at Sirius in surprise, but Sirius smirked.

"Ladies! Time for dinner!" Ron called, irritated.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Lavender called back, giggling madly. Ron rolled his eyes as the four guys went to sit down. To their surprise, both the end chairs had been stolen. When Sirius tried to move a chair to his spot at the end of the table it refused to move. Confused, he sat down where his chair insisted. There was a sound of a throat clearing, but nobody was in the doorway when they all looked.

"Presenting, the beautiful women that live here, in the house of Black." Came Ginny's voice. Then she stepped out. Harry choked on his drink.

Ginny wore a beautiful red dress that went to just above her knees. It was short sleeved and had a very low neckline, framing her cleavage. She wore low, red heels that perfectly matched her dress. She winked at Harry and went to sit by him.

Lavender was the next to walk into their view. She stuck to her namesake and wore a lavender dress. It tied about the neck and tightened around her chest, leaving her tanned back bare. It flared out at the hips and fell loosely to her ankles. She was barefoot. Ron's face went red and his mouth hung open. Lavender walked to Ron and sat down next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Go, 'Mione!" They heard Tonks whisper.

"No!" Hermione whispered back, horrified and embarrassed.

"If I go first, then you better go right after! If not, I'll come back and drag you in there!" Tonks whispered heatedly.

"But my dress will rip if you do that!" Hermione whined quietly.

"Then I'll drag you in there wearing nothing but your black, lacy bra, thong, and garters." Tonks threatened. Sirius looked at Remus in horror. Both of them had heard the conversation with their animalistic hearing. Sirius didn't think he could stand it if Tonks followed through with her threat. Then Tonks stepped out and a wolfish whimper came out of Remus' throat.

Tonks wasn't dressed up as dressy as Lavender and Ginny. Her skirt was black silk and went to mid-thigh but had brown fur around its hem and at her waist. Her jacket was black silk too and had the same brown fur around the collar, sleeve edges, and bottom hem. She wore a black undershirt that one could see though her opened black jacket. She wore black boots that went to mid-calf. Her hair was that same bubble gum pink. But on top of her head she wore a headband. And on that headband was two fuzzy brown ears. She went over and sat next to Remus.

"Will you wear those for me tonight, Tonkie?" Remus whispered to Sirius' amazement.

"You bet your cute butt I will." She said, winking playfully at him. Smirking, Sirius looked back at the door just in time to see Hermione sway her hips as she walked into the room. Unintentionally copying Remus, Sirius whimpered at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful. It took all he had just to stay in his seat as she swayed to the only seat that was empty: between him and Tonks…

Hermione was blushing, but then again, so was Sirius. She wore a Japanese type dress. (AN: Think Cho at the Yule Ball, but different) It was black silk with beautiful white and red ornate designs decorating it. It had an opening over her chest, showing the curve and the sexy pale skin of her cleavage. Her dress also had slits up the sides of the legs, letting him see her black hose. A little higher and he'd be able to see those garters Tonks had talked about. She wore a black choker with the silver ornament in the shape of a dog. She wore heels that laced up her legs like ballerina shoes but with thin straps. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with chopsticks, leaving the pale flesh of her neck exposed. Sirius wanted to mark her right then and there, to make her completely his. He shook his head as Harry laughed, trying to clear his head.

"There must be some really bad news for you to have to stun us with your beauty." Harry sad, making the others laugh.

"Sometimes, women just need men to look at them like you fellas did tonight." Ginny said, winking smoothly at Hermione. Hermione just smiled in return.

About halfway though dinner Hermione put their plan into motion. She bit into her bread and started gently rubbing her neck where he could see. His eyes drifted to her neck again and stayed there for the entire time she touched it. A few moments later, she moved her knee out wards. Her dress slid off her knee, the split gaping open. Sirius gulped to see that black, lacy garter. He couldn't help but wonder if her bra and thong matched that sexy garter as Tonks had indicated. He looked at her face and wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

Hermione laughed at something Harry said. Her hand knocked her fork to the floor. Sighing, she bent in her chair and slowly picked up her fork. Her dress was stretched tight over her bottom. Sirius groaned as he had the most enticing view of her butt. He had the strangest urge to just grab her and carry her off like a caveman. He almost did too but a knowing smile from Remus made him push those thoughts away. She'd freak out if she knew his thoughts. She glanced up at him after taking another drink of her wine. There was a drop of it on her lip and her tongue, languidly, and slithered out and wiped it up. Then she winked at him! He was floored.

Was she drunk? He looked at her wineglass to see only one or two drinks gone out of it. She hadn't even had a full glass of wine! She suddenly reached over under the table, slowly, and put her hand on his knee. Before he could say or do anything, Hermione's hand gently traced his inner thigh, up until she touched the head of his hardening member. That was when he groaned. He quickly looked about to see that nobody was watching.

"We're going up to bed…" Harry said, picking Ginny up in his arms. She giggled as they left.

"Us too!" Ron and Lavender ran for the stairs, hand in hand. Tonks leaned over to whisper something in Remus' ear before fixer her ears atop her head and running for the stairs, giggling. Remus bolted after her, a howl sounding from the top of the stairs.

Hermione laughed as she stood up and picked up a few dishes as she walked into the kitchen. Sirius sat there a moment before picking up his dishes and following her example.

When he walked in, he saw her bent over the sink, washing the dishes while trying not to get too much water on her dress. Unable to stop himself, he set the dishes on the kitchen table and quickly walked to her. She didn't know he was behind her until he grabbed her waist and pulled her butt firmly against his groin. She was startled and straightened up.

He started kissing her neck, making her sigh. Then he bit down, just hard enough to mark and make the pain turn to pleasure. She cried out, arching against him. He sucked at her neck for a moment before spinning her about to face him. He saw the raw lust in her eyes and lammed his lips down on hers.

The kiss was hot and demanding. She could feel his stubble rubbing on her face and she loved it. Both of their tongues battled for dominance. He pulled the chopsticks from her hair and threw them aside. Her hair cascaded down her back. He dug his hands into it. He grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled her closer into the hot kiss. She pulled at his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. She gently raked her nails down his chest, making him break the kiss and cry out in pleasure.

He looked down into her eyes. They were so fully of trust! So full of kindness and caring. He felt guilt at what he was doing. He wacked away, one hand held out to her to stop. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and fled the room. She stared after him for a few minutes.

"Oh HELL no!" Hermione said loudly to herself and then stalked up to her room. After all that, she would have him.

"Tonight!" She growled as she started preparing herself.

Downstairs, Fred and George arrived. They looked into the dining room to see the mess they'd all left. Confused, they walked into the kitchen. They studied to room. George curiously looked at the dishes, half washed, in the sink and then at the unwashed set on the kitchen table. Suddenly Fred bent down and came up with something in his hand. He studied the ground about him for a moment later and then the counter.  
"Why are there buttons all over the place?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: I'm just so evil! I'll make u wait for the naughty till next chapter! Hehehe… Hope u enjoyed it! Now thanks to my reviewers!

mish-vicious- I know… I love drunk Hermione… she's fun to write… maybe she'll make another appearance…. And thank you.

Sampdoria- I'm glad you like it, here's your chapter.

Lepusia- I happen to agree that bookworms are the naughtiest! It's something about their studious nature… hehe… poor Sirius doesn't have a chance. Lmao!

Muzical – thanks… heres ur chap… and I'm wishing a hot Sirius to keep u warm… is it working? How bout now? Lol

Review Review Review!!!!


	4. Moonlit tryst and a love bite

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine… too bad… I'd love to own Sirius!

Author's Note: hehe… the fateful night… I know you've been waiting for it… The time when Hermione and Sirius finally get what they both need. Hope you like it… And I'm typing this on my new laptop. Review my lovely readers!

Hermione tightened the sash at her waist as she glanced into the mirror. She looked lovely. Her hair was let down to its full length and she had it curled just slightly. She'd touched up her make up just slightly, with natural colors. She blushed when she thought about what she was doing and wearing. But she'd come too far to not do it. And if she didn't relieve some of this tension… She didn't know what priceless antique would explode. She was determined. No matter what Sirius thought, she was going to go through with it. She knew he was attracted to her. So, even if she had to halfway rape him before he jumped her, she was going to get him. (AN: a little out of character for Hermione… but what can I say? Hermione's horny! Mwahahaha)

She stepped out of her bedroom, feeling the cool air seep through her silk robe. Blushing, she closed the door behind her. She tip-toed down the hall to where she knew his room would be. Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. To her confusion, the room was empty. There was a candle lit on the dresser, but the rest of the room was empty. She left his room, her brow furrowed, and checked the bathroom. It was empty too!

Hermione checked downstairs. The kitchen was empty, as was the sitting room and dining room. She even checked the library. It was empty. Confused, Hermione checked outside. She went around the back of number 12 Grimmauld place and then she spotted him. He was more handsome than she'd ever seen him.

He stood up on the small hill behind his house. The moon was large and full, and shaded him so Hermione could only see his silhouette. His face was turned up to the sky, the breeze blowing right on his face. He looked so content that Hermione almost didn't approach him. But she wanted to. Oh how she wanted to be near him. She would have given anything. Even her virginity… if she'd still had it, that is.

Hermione started foreword and got within fifteen feet of him before his nostrils flared and he turned to look at her. Hermione felt her heart jump into her throat because for a moment there, his eyes were so kind and caring. Then they turned to nervous and suspicious. She smiled at him hesitantly as she came to stand next to him. She glanced up at the moon and out at the large back yard.

"It's really nice tonight, isn't it?" Hermione asked, inhaling deeply. She regretted it, because it was his scent that wafted to her nose and filled her lungs.

"Very nice, indeed. What are you doing out here, Hermione?" Sirius asked, looking down at her and not looking away. Hermione blushed and she looked up at him, turning to face him straight on.

"I was looking for you…" She told him. His face clouded over with confusion and disapproval. But below that was what she'd seen before, lust and true desire.

"Hermione…" Sirius began, but Hermione cut him off. She held her hand over his mouth and shook her head. Sirius suddenly inhaled through his nose, bringing her deep into his lungs. He gently picked up her hand and started kissing her palm. She sighed and leaned against him. "You've been in my head all day long. Every time I pushed you out of my thoughts you just kept coming back with a vengeance." He kissed her wrist and she shivered. "I think you've put a spell on me, Hermione Granger."

"No more than you have me…" She said in a whisper. She snaked the arm that was free up over his shoulder, drawing herself closer to him. She dug her hand into his black hair, loving the silky feel to it. He hesitated before letting her arm go and wrapping both of his arms around her waist and burying his face into her neck. She tipped her head to the side to give him better access. He started kissing and nibbling at her neck. "I want you, Sirius Black, like I've never wanted anything before." He started kissing a line to her lips, his breathing becoming shallow. He looked into her eyes that were filled with lust. "You're sure?" He asked, hesitating above her lips. She smiled.

"I'm not a child virgin anymore, Sirius. I'm a woman with needs. And I need you… now!" She growled, closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was hesitant at first, but Sirius couldn't stop himself from pushing at her with all he had. He'd craved this young woman from the moment she first danced with him. He wasn't going to deny himself anymore.

"Let's go inside…" Sirius whispered against her lips, taking a steadying breath. Hermione shook her head and a confused look passed over his face.

"Right out here, in the moonlight." She told him. He growled in pleasure. Quicker than she noticed, she was backed up against the tree, his body supporting her. She felt the hard, ungiving tree bark through her silk robe. She removed her hands from around his neck as he attacked her mouth with fever like passion and untied the sash at her waist. He drew back to look down at her hands and watched as she parted the robe.

He hadn't been fully hard until he saw under her robe, then his member became so hard that he ached. He found that the garter that he'd seen indeed matched the black, lacy bra and thong. And that thong was see though. He ran his hands down between the valley of her breasts and over her stomach. He slanted his lips against hers against as he cupped her sensitive area. She was already wet and ready for him. He slipped aside her thong to sink his fingers into her wet folds and started stroking her sensitive clit. After a moment of her moans filling the night air, she gasped.

"Please, Sirius. Please, I need you now." Hermione cried against his lips. He ripped off his shirt, tearing it I the process. He dropped his sweat pants to his ankles and pressed it against, not inside, her. She groaned. "Do it." She growled, biting his shoulder. His knees nearly buckled from the demand in her voice. He positioned himself against his opening, picking her up some so she'd easily slide on to him. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping past her lips to tango with her own tongue. Then he started pushing into her.

She was so tight! He pushed himself in, inch by inch. She was gasping into the kiss, feeling the extreme pleasure of him stretching her walls. Sirius finally made it all the way in to the hilt. He rested his head against her shoulder, panting. Then he started moving within her. She cried out with every stroke. He kept the stroke shallow and slow, making Hermione grow anxious for the rougher stuff that she knew he'd be capable of.

"Harder, faster…" She moaned out. He grunted, but holding her up with hands palming her ass, he started plunging inside her, harder and faster. He kissed her neck and made his way to her shoulder nearest her neck. He kissed it softly and started nibbling there. One of Sirius' hands went between her legs and started frantically stroking her swollen clit. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. He felt her starting to tighten around his throbbing cock. Then she came, her hands raking down his back, scratching him till it just barely bled. That was what made him go, with a muffled moan, he shot his hot seed deep inside of her. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, making her nearly scream in pleasure. He tasted blood and lapped at her wound, sucking on the wound to really make it stay.

They stayed that way for several more minutes, panting in each other's arms. He took his mouth away from her shoulder and kissed her lazily. She tasted her own coppery taste on his lips and actually liked it. She smiled into the kiss, loving the feel of him inside her. But to her surprise, he wasn't getting soft. He softly withdrew and, while keeping her in his arms, bent to pull up his pants. He left his shirt lying on the ground and headed to the house.

"Where are we going?" She asked, feeling his erection barely on her back. He smirked down at her. His eyes were still blazing with lust.

"Up to my room. I hope you don't think that that was it?" He asked, chuckling. His eyes burned into her as he folded her robe over her to keep her mostly covered, her arms around his neck. "I'm going to shag you until you can't walk." He couldn't keep the glee out of his voice. Hermione leaned up and kissed him again, making him stop walking. He broke away for her a few moments later and proceeded to jog back into the house and up the stairs.

Hermione was woken at eight AM on that Saturday morning by Sirius' kiss. Hermione eagerly kissed him back until he groaned and backed away, lying on his back to calm himself. Hermione almost laughed out loud when she saw the little tent he'd accidentally made. Sirius smiled at her as she kept the sheet over her naked breasts and blushed, sitting up against the headboard.

"Remus and Tonks are already awake. Everyone else is still in bed." Sirius told her, rolling over to lay half on and half off her, his head on her lap. She absentmindedly started running her fingers through his hair. She stared off into space, actually fantasizing about the night before. She smiled and then looked down at him."I better get dressed now." Hermione said, getting up, making him fall back onto the bed with a grunt. She giggled as she started getting her things gathered. She had a little trouble finding one of the garters, but found it on top of the lamp. Putting her robe on, she turned back to see Sirius staring at her ass. He grinned guiltily up at her. Getting up, still naked, Sirius walked over and kissed her hard on the lips.

"You know, we can just lock ourselves in here and stay inside all day." Sirius told her, his hand pinching her butt. She squealed and jumped away, heading for the door.

"No we can't! What would everyone say? And don't forget Mrs. Weasley will be here tonight for dinner!" Hermione told him. Sirius watched her turn the door knob. He really didn't want her to go. "I'll see you in a little bit." And with that she was gone. Sirius groaned and fell back down on the bed face first. He smiled as he inhaled the smell of her on the pillow.

When Harry came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen he saw Hermione sitting at the kitchen table. She was drinking coffee and reading a book. An untouched pastry sat only a few inches away from her hand. Harry poured himself some of the coffee and turned to look at her. She seemed to be reading, but on a closer look, he noticed that she actually wasn't reading. Her eyes weren't moving but just sitting there on the same spot. He watched her for a few more minutes and his observations were real. A goofy smile would appear on her face, then disappear to be replaced by an annoyed and unsure grimace.

Harry walked over behind her and she didn't even notice him. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and squeeze. Harry jumped back as she cried out in pain. She looked up at him in surprise, her hand on her shoulder. Then she smiled and put her hand down.

"Good morning , Harry." Hermione said, putting a bookmark in her book and closing it. She turned in her seat. "Did you sleep well?" Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, thank you." He told her, she blushed under his watch, making him raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your shoulder?" "I…uh… slept on it wrong…" She told him, looking down at her book to push it slightly away from her and drawing the pastry closer to her. Harry noticed that she wore a tank top with a light jacket over it. "Really…" Harry started, he lunged foreword and yanked at the jacket. The jacket slipped off her shoulder to reveal the huge mark. "WHAT THE HELL!" He eyed it more carefully. It wasn't really bruised, but he could see at one point it had bled just a little bit. He then felt his jaw drop as he noticed that it was a puffy set of perfect teeth marks. "Well…" He started backing up, a blush rising up on his face. "You should have just said that you had a … a love bite." He started laughing then. Hermione glared at him, not seeing what's so funny."What? What are you laughing at?" She asked threateningly. "L …love bite!" Harry's eyes were watering with the volume of his laughter. "It's more like you were chewed on by a dog!" Then Harry were stopped laughing. He glanced at the direction of the stairs. "You and Lupin aren't…" Hermione's eyes grew huge as she burst out to laughter.

"No freaking way!" Hermione said, trying to stifle the laughter. " Sure, Remus is a handsome man…"

"Remus is what?" Sirius asked in shock as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Harry with a smile on his face and Hermione still trying to stop laughing. Then he spotted the large bite mark on her shoulder.

"Hermione has a chew mark! I think she snuck somebody into the house last night." Harry told Sirius. He turned back to Hermione. "So who is he? Or are you sleeping with Fred and George again?" Sirius had taken a drink of Harry's coffee, but when Harry said that Sirius spit coffee all over the place.

"You… Fred….George…" Sirius said, choking on his words in shock. Harry burst out in laughter.

"Oh yea they did. I was the one who walked in on her and the twins." Harry said. Sirius looked at him in shock. Hermione's face was beet red. "Fred was in the front while George was…"

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked. Harry just started laughing again. Sirius turned his face to where only Hermione could see and he licked his lips, the room feeling hot. Hermione noticed that he actually liked the thought of her and two men. She blushed again.

"I'm going to get Ginny up." Harry said, still laughing. He left the room. It took all of about five seconds after the door swung shut when Sirius was bent over her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm up already! I just want some damn coffee! Wanker!" Ginny yelled, the sound of feet coming down the stairs. It was more than one pair of feet. Sirius jumped away from her, leaving her breathing heavy. Hermione breathed deeply, shoving some of the pastry in her mouth. She made sure that the bite mark was covered.

Ginny walked in by herself. Apparently the others who had come down the stairs were in the sitting room. Ginny was still in her pjs and her hair was a mess. She poured herself some coffee and took a sip before turning to eye Hermione sitting at the table and Sirius leaning against the fridge. She raised an eyebrow.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" She said just loud enough for Hermione and Sirius to hear. Hermione fought down her blush.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" Hermione insisted, not glancing at Sirius. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was in your room at three this morning to borrow you lotion… Don't even ask why!" Ginny started, but seeing Hermione's smirk, she felt the urge to add that. "And you weren't there." She drained her cup and headed to the door. She stopped, her hand on the knob, and turned to smirk at both of them. "Besides, if those garters didn't work, he must be gay!" Sirius had the dumbstruck look on his face and Hermione let her laughter ring out loudly.

Endnote: I hope you liked it… it didn't come out as I thought it would. Sigh… but I hope you like it anyways. READ IMPORTANT!: I'm thinking about adding a little Remus/Hermione/Sirius action. I really really want to. But I don 't want to offend anybody… I think Wickedswanz would like it, lol. I hope you'll say you want me to do it, but I need you to give me your opinion! REMEMBER! I love reviews!!! And I practically live off of them. So please be darlings and send me some reviews. Thanks to my reviewers!:

Lepusia: Was your history teacher at least hot? I could hope so! Lol. Thank you so much for reviewing for each chapter. It makes me all happy! Lol

Wickedswanz: Thanks a lot. For, like Lepusia, reviewing every chapter. Don't you just love Squee! It's awesome! Lol. And yes, that man is really damn hot! …Sigh…

-InWaterInLove- : Glad you like it!

Nynaeve80: Thanks very much! I hope this chapter pleased you. Sirius didn't give too much of a fight… but in my defense, imagine what the poor man had been through the past day! What would you do in his place? I'd give up! Lol… but he's hot so y not? Lol. But the reason why I was explaining is because you wer e talking about how you were hoping she would hunt him down…

Sampdoria: I wrote as fast as I could, I swear. My poor fingers hurt from all the typing I've been doing! I hope this pleases you too. Tell me if you don't like it. And I hope you like the next chapter too!

FINAL NOTE: PLEASE READ MY END NOTE! I'VE PRETTY MUCH DECIDED ON DOING IT, BUT I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK STILL!


	5. Interlude in the Sitting Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world that has to do with Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Well , here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's really short, but there's a reason. Review perty please. It would mean a super lot to me! And the reason why nobody notices it's Sirius that Hermione slept with is that all the guys were too stunned to see their girls dressed all hot and stuff. And why Tonks and lavender don't know is because Ginny refused to tell them why they were all getting dressed up. Once the guys started paying them all that attention they just kind of basked in the glow of their compliments. And I'm starting something new… at the bottom of the story after the endnote, I'm going to start putting two quotes. READ THE LITTLE SPOILER AT THE END! IMPORTANT!!!

When Hermione and Sirius arrived in the sitting room a few moments after Ginny left the kitchen, they noticed that most everybody was there. Remus sat by the fire reading a book. Tonks and Ginny were sitting awfully close together talking animatedly about something that Hermione couldn't hear. Harry was watching them with a funny look on his face, even though Fred and George were talking loudly on either side of him. When Fred and George spotted Hermione they both grinned wolfishly at her and stood up to come to her side. Sirius, amused, walked over to sit on the floor at Remus' feet. Remus felt Sirius sit down and lean against his legs, so he absentmindedly started stroking Sirius' head like one would a puppy. Sirius stared straight at Hermione. When the twins started talking, though, everyone started listening.

"We hear you have a love bite…" Fred said playfully. George smiled and touched her hips. Sirius had to refrain from growling.

"Could it be here?" George asked, his hands still on her hips. Hermione smiled but shook her head no. He started to go for the breasts, but she slapped his hands away.

"No, it isn't there!" She said, blushing. Everyone was watching her. She blushed even harder. "If you all are so very nosy, I'll show you were it is." She pulled her arm out of the sleeve and uncovered her bitten shoulder. There was a collective gasp and everyone reacted.

Harry, who had seen the bite mark, didn't move to look at it. He just smirked. Sirius didn't move either, smiling just slightly. Remus, who wasn't too far away, just craned his neck to look. His jaw dropped and he looked at Sirius who mouthed "later" to him. Ginny, Tonks, and the twins looked directly down at it.

"Looks like you were chewed on! Forget bite!" George said, touching it. Hermione winced and glared at him, slapping his hand. George drew back, a hurt expression on his face as he cupped his wounded hand.

"That's what I told her." Harry mumbled from his seat. Tonks and Giny pushed the twins aside so they could look down at it. Tonks thought it looked vaguely familiar, but pushed it aside. Ginny smirked at Hermione, knowing exactly who did it. Hermione put her arm back in the jacket and walked over to sit in an empty arm chair. They all went to sit back down where they'd been before.

"Who gave it to you?" Tonks asked, that nagging feeling still pushing at her. Hermione blushed.

"Yea, Hermione, tell us about your mystery man." Ginny said, secretly teasing Hermione. Her blush deepened as she glared at Ginny. "We're dying to know about him."

"Well…" Hermione started, glancing around the room. Everyone had their eyes trained on her. She looked at Sirius who was smiling. "He's a really handsome man, very distinguished. He's older than me, but it really doesn't matter."

"Where did you meet him?" George asked, looking confused. Hermione wasn't sure why.

"Um… I don't really remember. I've known him since I was pretty young…" She said, glancing at the ceiling as if she was trying to remember. ' I was thirteen… that's young right?' She thought. "I vaguely remember thinking he was scary. But I remember his eyes. They were so sweet."

"Aww… So you snuck him in here last night once we'd all gone to bed?" Tonks asked, sounding like she was really enjoying the story. Hermione smiled at her.

"Nope, I snuck out to meet him." Hermione smiled. That was the truth. "He was surprised to see me, but happy, I believe."

"So… was he hitting it from behind when he bit you?" Fred asked. Hermione threw a pillow at his head, it connected and he gasped out.

"That's none of your damn business, perv!" Hermione shrieked at him.

"What's his name?" Harry asked, smiling at her. Hermione paled. "Can we meet him?" Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh Merlin! Look at the time! We have to get going! Ginny, Tonks, let's go! We have a lot to get for tonight's dinner." Hermione quickly got up and got her money. Ginny smiled and, giving Harry a kiss, left the room. Tonks waved at Remus before leaving the room. Remus looked down at Sirius, watching his face closely. Harry, George, and Fred looked at each other in confusion at the sudden change of topic. Sirius smiled, started humming, and looking about the room.

"Weren't you three boys going to play quiddich before lunch?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at the boys. They glanced at the clock. It was almost ten-thirty.

"Yea, let's go Harry." Fred said, smiling suddenly. The three boys traipsed out of the room. Sirius got up and poured himself a drink. There was the sound of them retrieving their brooms and going out the back door.

"So… how did you end up in bed with Hermione?" Remus asked, setting aside his book.

"More importantly, Remus, would you like to join us?"

Endnote: hope you liked and I know it was really short, but I wanted this to be the cliffie. I promise that I'll get this next one up quickly too! Review and thanks to my reviewers after the two quotes. With each new update, I'm going to put two quotes at the end. One is completely mine, the other is just one I like.

Mine: Love is like eating a bunch of chocolate. It's sweet and wonderful and makes you feel happy and pleasure. But if you have too much it can give you a stomach ache and make you vomit.

This one's by Carrie Snow: Why get married and make one man miserable when I can stay single and make thousands miserable?

Thanks to my reviewers:

aLiarSays: Thank you and I will!

Koneko-Muya: here's ur sugar, lol. And that you for ur vote on the threesome issue, lol.

Did you say lightswitch: Writing like the wind… here's a mini-update for you

Lepusia: Tell me where ur history teacher works… I'm almost eighteen lmao. Thanks for your vote of confidence.

Amrawo: I'm glad you do and thank you

Sampdoria: Hehe… I did update, even if it is a mini, really fast. I enjoy your reviews, they always make me laugh. Same as lepusia. Thank you for the compliments.

-InWaterInLove- : I realize that it isn't like Hermione to sleep with Remus too. But she's not that Hermione that was a stuck up goody goody that she was in earlier books. She's grown up a lot. She's twenty one now. And she has two very caring, very hot, wizards there. She's a grown woman and her hormones are a little crazy at the moment. I'm not saying that it's going to be an all the time thing with all three of them, but on occasion. And it has a meaning in the plot. That's why I asked about it. I hope putting it in here won't scare you off from this story because you input is valuable and I'm glad that you're one of my readers. The whole thing has a point. Read my spoiler:

LITTLE SPOILER FOR THE STORY: There's a lot more in the way of sex and relationships going on in the house than the natural images; Tonks/Lupin, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Sirius, and Ron/Lavender. And this is all part of my plan to drive a certain person to the edge of their sanity when they find out about it all. MWAHAHAHAHA! I can't help but smile and giggle a little bit when I think about it. It all has a point, so please read on everybody!!!

---Meghan!!!


	6. Cooking Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter world. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long… I kept having trouble writing it. But it's okay, I'm done now. And I'm not going to tell you what Remus says until it gets to the part where either it's going to happen or it's not. And you may or may not learn the big secret this chapter….mwahahaha! You'll just have to read and find out.

Hermione, Tonks, and Ginny stumbled through the door two hours later, loaded down with bags. They were laughing hysterically and to the point to where tears were leaking down their faces. Hermione had to set her things down in the hallway just to collapse against the wall, her sides heaving with the force of her laughter. Tonks and Ginny had set their things down and fell against each other, wiping tears off their faces. It was at that point that Remus and Sirius came into the hallway to see what the commotion was. Their faces were confused and each had an eyebrow raised, making the girls laugh harder. "What's wrong with you girls?" Sirius asked, examining them. Hermione tried to stifle her laughter and started to succeed.

"A man tried to mug us!" Hermione said, laughing harder again. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, not sure if they should have been confused or angry. "Tonks made her face into a dog's with big pointy teeth and nearly tore the man's leg off." Hermione watched as the guys just smiled in understanding and shook their heads at them. Hermione started sobering up, sensing that it wasn't all that funny anymore. "I guess it's a thing where you had to be there to find it funny." Hermione picked up her massive amount of bags. Ginny and Tonks still chuckled behind her and picked up their massive bags too.

"Tonks, could we have a word with you?" Remus asked, his voice low and attractive. Hermione smiled at him and couldn't resist.

"You have to wait. Tonks is still mine!" Hermione told them. Smiling at Tonks and Ginny, they left the hallway and went into the kitchen to start putting their grocery's away. Once they'd gotten started, Hermione turned to smile at Tonks, who kept glancing at the door.

"Tonks, go ahead and go talk to Remus and Sirius." Hermione told her. Tonks started to refuse, but Hermione held up her hand. "Just be sure to come back when you get done talking. We need your help to get all this cooking done." Tonks smiled and hopped out of the room.

"Don't you just love to have Tonks around?" Ginny said, putting eggs and milk in the fridge. Hermione smiled brightly at her.

"I love having her and Remus around. I love having all of you around me. I'm so glad that I came back when I did." Hermione confessed to Ginny. Ginny smiled, opening another cupboard.

"We've missed you, Hermione…" Ginny said, gathering the empty store bags around the kitchen. Ginny turned and contemplated telling Hermione the secret that they've all been keeping. She felt guilt rise inside her and threaten to bubble over. She decided to change the subject. "So, tell me the truth about Sirius." She glanced at Hermione to see her smile and her cheeks turn pink.

"He's an amazing lover." Hermione told her, finishing up her work and putting on some tea. She got out the makings for their tea and sat down with Ginny at the table for a break.

"Where did you first make love?" Ginny asked, smirking as she leaned across the tree. Hermione's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Up against the tree in the moonlight." Hermione whispered, burying her face in her hands, giggling. Ginny followed her example and started giggling. "It was the most amazing thing ever!"

"So… are you and Sirius just… Lovers?" Ginny asked, getting up to pour the tea. Hermione thought about it.

"I suppose so. We haven't talked about anything else." She said, sipping her tea, and then adding more sugar. Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Maybe it can be more." Ginny said sweetly, smiling even more brightly as she glanced at something behind Hermione. "After all, you say Sirius is such an amazing lover." Hermione blushed.

"I'm an amazing lover, eh?" Sirius' voice came from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her and nibbled on her ear. Hermione smirked and giggled at him.

"That's enough, you two!" Tonks said from behind them. Hermione stiffened and looked up in embarrassment. Her face was unsure as she looked at Remus and Tonks. She glanced up at Sirius, to see him smiling at her.

"Did you tell them?" She asked, unable to stop herself from smiling at him. He smirked as he glanced at Remus.

"Dear Remus here figured it out for himself." Sirius said, walking to circle around Remus. Remus jumped a little bit as Sirius passed behind him. Then Remus blushed. "He's very clever."

"Thank you, Sirius, but I'm not as thick as most everyone else in the house." Remus said, earning himself a soft punch in the shoulder and a scowl from Tonks.

"Hey, I'm not thick! I was a little busy to notice anything last night. And I recognized that bite mark! So ha!" Tonks said, sticking her tongue out at Remus.

"You recognized the bite mark?" Hermione asked unsurely, glancing at all three of them. They all glanced at each other, not sure what to do. Ginny was stifling her giggles.

"Yea… after all, we're both involved with dogs!" Tonks said, smiling proudly at what she'd figured out.

"Hey! I'm not a dog! I'm a wolf!" Remus said defensively, straightening up a little bit more. Tonks laughed.

"Sure you are, puppy!" Tonks said, making Ginny, Hermione, and Sirius laugh. Remus just growled that made them laugh even harder.

"We should be getting to work on dinner." Hermione said, smiling at everyone. "You boys go find something useful to do." She started laughing. She missed the moment where Tonks went over to Ginny and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Ginny smiled up happily at Tonks. Sirius walked over to wrap his arms around Hermione's waist and nuzzle her neck. She giggled and relaxed for a second in his arms. "I'll never get anything done with you around!" Hermione giggled at his snort.

"Go on , Sirius!" Ginny said, pushing him out of Hermione's arms and through the door. Sirius was pouting as he looked at Hermione for help. She just chuckled and shook her head. The three girls started pulling things out. Hermione was mixing a filling for a pie at the counter, Tonks was cracking eggs into a bowl at the table, and Ginny was peeling potatoes. Hermione had her back turned for a moment so she didn't see Ginny nod at Tonks. When she turned, she saw Tonks humming as she cracked eggs and then started stirring. Ginny was concentrating on a potato. She looked up and smiled, seeing Hermione looking at her. Hermione, of course, smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Tonks didn't stop humming. Hermione nodded smiling. "Well, how do you feel about people who swing both ways?" Hermione looked surprised for a moment, but then her expression looked thoughtful.

" You mean those who like both males and females?" Hermione clarified, seeing Ginny nod, went back to her thoughtful expression. "I don't have anything against them. They're people too, just with different likes. Why do you ask?" Tonks looked up at Ginny, smiling.

"Hermione…" Ginny started, seeming to be very interested in the potato she was peeling. A thought struck Hermione and she smiled.

"Ginny, if you're trying to tell me that you're bisexual, its okay." Hermione told her. Ginny looked up, smiling at her best friend.

"It's not just Ginny, though." Tonks said, smiling carefully up at Hermione. Hermione stared at the two witches for a moment and set down her bowl, wiping her hands on her black apron.

"Are you two…" Hermione asked, smiling at them. Ginny's blush told Hermione everything. Hermione smiled bigger. "That's wonderful. I'm happy for you two." Hermione walked foreword to kiss Ginny on top of her head and give her a hug, repeating the process to Tonks. "But what about Harry and Remus?" Both women looked at each other.

"Well, they're perfectly fine with it." Ginny started. "Harry actually kind of….sorta… watches." Ginny's face turned bright red and she picked up another potato. Hermione laughed at her embarrassment. Hermione turned back and picked up her bowl, starting to stir again. She walked over to sit down at the table with the two other women.

"Well, what about Remus?" Hermione asked, noticing that the filling she was stirring was starting to thicken. "I figure he is fine with it, as Harry is, seeing that you two are still together."

"Remus shares me with Ginny." Tonks started getting up to add some more ingredients to her mix. "And I share him."

"Really? You let him sleep with another woman?" Hermione asked, surprised. Tonks laughed.

"Not a woman. But there is one that I wouldn't mind sharing him with." Tonks glanced back at Hermione with meaning. Hermione didn't notice really since she was thinking. She felt a blush rise up her cheeks.

"I never thought Remus would be with another man… He was always just so…" Hermione seemed to search for a word. "manly…" She finished lamely, laughing at herself. "He's very handsome, and the scars give him that rugged appeal, so I can see why anybody would be attracted to him." She blushed again, feeling horrified that she'd just said that. Tonks looked at her, surprised, but smiling.

"Is there something that you need to get off of your chest, Hermione?" Tonks asked, playfully. She couldn't help but smiling at Hermione's steadily deepening blush. Her blush was so deep, it would make a Weasley blush look deep.

"Hermione had a crush on _Professor Lupin_ in her third year." Ginny teased. Hermione glared at her. Tonks laughed loudly as Hermione got up to put her filling in the fridge. She got out the turkey to start cleaning and seasoning it.

"So, how long have you two been…ah…seeing each other?" Hermione asked, keeping her back to the two others, trying to get control of her blushes. Tonks and Ginny smiled at each other.

"About four months." Ginny said softly, starting to cut up the many potatoes that she peeled.

"That's so nice. That was about the time that you moved in her, wasn't it Tonks?" Hermione asked, seeing as how she'd been gone when most everybody moved into number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Yes. With coming into the relationship with Remus, I agreed that he could still keep his lover. At first I didn't understand why he needed a lover." Tonks admitted, kneeding her mixture into a dough. "And then I found out who his lover was. And they'd been lovers for years. They loved each other, maybe not the way that I love Remus, but in their own way. I can't tell you anymore though."

"Aww, come on. Who's Remus' lover?" Hermione asked playfully. She turned to look at Tonks who was just smiling at her.

"Not my place to tell you." Tonks said, smiling devilishly. Hermione laughed at the expression and went back to work. The girls didn't talk about the House of Black's strange effects on people's sex lives. Their conversation went through everything. Hermione's trip, what she'd learned, and what everyone had been doing since Hermione left. The guys had come in to tell the girls that they were all going out for lunch since they were in the kitchen cooking. Promising to bring the women something back, they left for their lunch.

Once they'd all sat down at a secluded table in the Leaky Cauldron, they all ordered something to eat, but several rounds of their finest firewhisky. Harry watched Remus and Sirius smile at each other. Harry had known about them being lovers since just before Hermione had left to go on her trip. Finding out, as he thought, that his godfather was a little on the gay side was shock. Harry didn't know how to act at first, but then he found out that Sirius went both ways, as did Remus. It seemed a little easier to Harry. But when the two blamed it on their long friendship, Ron and Harry had looked at each other, horrified to think that they'd end up like that some day. Everyone got a kick out of that.

"Okay, gents." Sirius said, focusing on everybody. "We've actually come here for a reason today. Hermione, as we speak, is learning about Tonks, Ginny, and Harry's…. thing." That got several laughs as Sirius seemed to be concentrating really hard and moving his hands about to show his point. Harry couldn't help but smile at the man.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ron said, stumbling into the Leaky cauldron to only plop down in his seat. "Lavender went home to help out with the cooking." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

"Anyway." Remus said, smiling at the boys around the table. Sirius sat to the right of Remus. Heading right from Sirius everyone was seated, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry, ending with Harry being beside

Remus.

"We're planning to come clean about it all with Hermione." Sirius said quickly, seeing the hesitation on some faces, Sirius went ahead. "It isn't fair that Hermione be left out of the loop only because she was gone."

"What should it matter to Hermione? She's not with anybody here anyway." Ron said, snorting when he thought of his constantly single friend. Harry looked at Ron, agreeing with the red haired goof ball. That was the point to where Remus glanced at Sirius and they both shared a look of worry. Fred and George saw it and leaned forward to better inspect their guilty faces. Ron and Harry, noticing all four of the other men's actions narrowed their eyes.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked, watching Sirius' and Remus' facial expressions. They both let their faces go blank and put on an innocent look. Harry stared Remus and Sirius down, both of them sweating the weight of his gaze. Sirius looked away first and took a shot. "All right, Sirius, you looked away first. What's going on?" Remus burst out laughing and Sirius elbowed him in the side, getting a squealing howl out of the werewolf. Remus started glaring at Sirius.

"Well, you see Harry…" Sirius started, looking for support in Remus. Remus just smirked and waited. Scowling at Remus, he turned back to Harry. "I'm kind of seeing Hermione…" Harry's face went into shocked blankness and Ron's jaw dropped so quickly and so low, the twins could both swear that they heard it pop. (A/N: you know that annoying popping that your jaw sometimes does…grrr…)

"You're seeing Hermione?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. "I don't know if I'm okay with this." He looked around the table. "That makes it half of this table that's slept with her." Sirius looked around and his laughter came out like a bark.

"Well, I know something that will make you feel better." Remus said comfortingly. Harry looked at him, skeptical. "Actually two somethings."

"Yeah? And what on Earth could that be?" Harry asked, not really upset, just surprised that it all came out like that.

"At least it's Sirius and not somebody else that you didn't like or didn't trust." Remus offered up. Harry thought about it for a minute. Then a look of surprise and then amusement came over his face.

"If you two got together that would make her make Godmother!" Harry let out a bark of laughter that was a lot like Sirius'. Sirius looked uneasy with all the serious talk. They weren't that far.

"Another thing you'll be happy about is that Tonks will be with Ginny tonight." Remus said quietly. Harry perked up and his eyes darkened. His face flushed and he started on his food.

"How nice…." Harry whispered. The men all around him started laughing. All Harry could do was keep blushing.

Two hours later, the men all arrived back at home. Wonderful smells were all through the house. The scent of the turkey itself made Sirius' mouth water. Sirius glanced at the clock and noticed that they only a had a little bit before their guests would be arriving. Smiling, Remus and Sirius departed the group and headed for the kitchen while the others went out into the back yard for a few drinks and some talk about quiddich and life in general….which pretty much just meant quiddich.

Hermione glanced behind her to see Tonks and Ginny all done with their tasks. She kept working on as Tonks and Ginny snogged behind her. She was truly happy for her friends. It was nice to know that everyone could find their own way of being happy. She finished putting the touches on the turkey and started to finish up the massive amount of stuffing. Ginny giggled behind her.

"Hermione, do you need us anymore?" Hermione heard Tonks asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head no without turning to look at them.

"You go ahead and have fun." Hermione told them, slightly embarrassed about their relationship. She had nothing against their relationship, but it was still a little unsure about it all. She'd never even suspected any of them to go that way. Hermione didn't hear the door open behind her, too deep into her own thoughts to notice. She squealed when two strong arms wrapped around her. She turned in his arms to look up at him, both of them smiling. "Have a nice lunch?" Sirius smiled and nodded.

Sirius kissed her quickly, smashing his lips against hers. She gave into the kiss, melting against him. His arms were still about her waist as he pulled her against him and turned them both around. That way Sirius was where Hermione had been a moment before and Sirius could see behind her, as her back was open. Sirius winked at something behind Hermione. Sirius brought his hands up to gently cup her perky breasts. She sighed into his kiss and started to grind her hips into his. She could feel the start of an erection poking her from inside his trousers.

Then, to Hermione's surprise, two more hands slid down her sides and she felt hair tickle her cheeks as lips started kissing her neck softly. She felt Sirius' hands start squeezing her breasts harder and she glanced back to see sandy hair with just a bit of silver in it. The person's head lifted to look into Hermione's eyes. All she saw was lust in beautiful orbs of amber, werewolf eyes. His hands drifted down over her hips to the spot where her thighs connected to her torso and squeezed.

"Remus!" Hermione cried out in pleasure. Remus smiled at Sirius and leaned across to quickly kiss Sirius on the lips. Hermione, who had already started to feel hot between them felt the temperature rise a few more degrees. Hermione grinded her hips backwards to rub her butt against Remus' groin. Remus broke the kiss with Sirius to growl in Hermione's ear, making her breath catch. Remus grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him, feeling his own erection pressing against her. "Oh Merlin!" Hermione moaned, feeling both of them pressing hard against her. Remus started sucking on her neck right below her ear, leaving a little mark. They heard a wooshing from the next room.

"Hello!" Molly Wealsey called out, more wooshes following hers. Remus and Sirius both jumped away from her. She leaned against the counter for support as she leaned over to start stirring the stuffing and turning off the burner. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she came in the kitchen to see Remus and Sirius sitting at the table, their faces a little flushed and they seemed flustered. She saw Hermione stirring something over the stove.

"Hello Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called, coming farther into the kitchen with a huge bowl of potato salad. Mr. Weasley followed quickly carrying two pies. Hermione spun around, her face red, but still smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said, taking the things and putting them in their appropriate spot. She blushed and smiled up at her. "I'm glad you could make it." Mrs. Weasley laughed and gave Hermione a huge hug.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! We've missed you so much!" Mrs. Weasley told her, stepping back for Mr. Weasley to hug her. Mrs. Weasley inspected Hermione, her finger on her chin. "You seem flushed, dear. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Hermione squeaked out, hearing chuckles from Sirius and Remus, the latter at least trying to hide the fact he was laughing. "Just a little warm. I've been in here cooking since just before lunch."

"Well, it's time for a break. Why don't you get Remus and Sirius to take you to get something to drink in the sitting room. I'll get the table in the dining room." Smiling, Hermione nodded and winked at Sirius and Remus as she walked out. Sirius scrambled to get up and follow, while Remus just gracefully did so, a smirk on his face.

"Are you okay with this, Hermione?" Remus asked, catching up to her. She stopped and looked up at him with a devilish smile on her face. She stepped forward and clutched at Remus' shirt, bringing him down to her level. She saw him gulp. Smirking, she put her lips just inches from his own. Sirius was right beside her, one arm about her waist. Wanting to shock them both, she grabbed Sirius' package and squeezed just enough to get him to moan.

"If you think you're beast enough for me." She whispered low and huskyily against his lips before kissing him quickly and biting his lip just hard enough to get him to see how serious she was. She walked away, swaying her hips, leaving both of them staring at her with their jaws dropped and serious erections.

"Wh…. When did she become such a …." Remus started, his voice quiet and surprised.

"Such a woman!" Sirius howled, quickly chasing after her and into the living room.

Endnote: I'm sorry it took me so long, I really am, but this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. I hope you forgive me. Tell me what you hope for this story so I can get some ideas. I know where it's going, but hearing ideas helps me move things along. I'm going to try and start working more on my writing. I've been reading too much fanfiction lately. Sigh… okay… now for the quotes:

Mine: (not really, but I love saying it) If love is blind, then why do people buy lingerie?

Unknown: Once a computer beat me at chess… but it was no match for me at kick boxing!!!

Please everybody! Please Review. Reviews get me working quickly and I could really use some feedback so I know what you like and don't.

Thanks to my Reviewers:

Chrystal Slara: Thank you so very much! Here's the next chapter and I hope you liked it.

Dracosgurl12007: Thanks, enjoy!

Sampdoria: Hehe, I love your reviews! I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter!

Nynaeve80: I know! That was priceless! It was amazing how I thought of it, it just kind of hit me! It kind of happened on it's own. And I agree with you. I Hope you like this!

Amrawo: Super yes to the last line! Lol, thank you

Lepusia: All that hotness and he's FRENCH! Aww… now I gotta go meet him, lol. But, I doubt that'll happen anytime soon. Sigh… anyways, thank you very much, and enjoy!

Muzical: Thanks, lol. I try

Okay everyone! Let's get some reviews! Perty please! Thanks to everyone for reading! I love that my stories entertain you… and if there is something that you want written, tell me and I'll try to see if I can do it. Thanks again!

---Meghan


	7. Just before dinner

Disclaimer: So sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter. I bought this brand new 2007 Sony Vaio Laptop. And turns out my Microsoft Word was only a trail product. So for a while I couldn't write anything on my laptop. So, my mom found a 2002 microsoft word product for me to use. I'm going to get the better one soon though, I hope. So, forgive me, read on, and I hope you love the chapter.

BTW: I know that these characters are so sexually inclined, but they are in this story because I said so! So I hope you enjoy. If you don't like, don't read.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Hermione made it into the sitting room she clutched her hand to her chest. She was surprised at how bold she had been acting for the past few days. But for some reason, when she was around Sirius she couldn't stop herself from doing anything. Even though she heard Molly floo in, she almost made both her men stay where they were. Her men… Is that what Remus and Sirius were to her? She felt her thoughts spinning as she walked to the cabinet pouring herself some wine. She took a big drink. It had all been happening so fast. Did she care? Hell no! She was enjoying herself. She heard Remus mumble something and Sirius howl out something that sounded like "Woman" and then she heard their foot steps enter the room. Turning, she smiled at both men. Making her way to the couch to sit down and cross her legs, Hermione gulped. She could feel them watching her.

Sirius went to the same cabinet that she'd gone to and poured him and Remus something to drink. The two men sat down, firewhiskys in hand, and looked across the table at Hermione. Remus waited. He knew that any second the questions from the smart witch would start pouring out of her pretty little mouth. Remus blushed slightly at his train of thought.

"I have a few questions…" Hermione started. Remus smiled warmly at her while Sirius just nodded. "Remus, Sirius is that lover of yours that Tonks mentioned, isn't he?" Remus didn't hesitate but nodded.

"We've been lovers since we were seventeen or so." Remus told her. Sirius smiled but kind of sadly.

"Minus all those years that we were apart." Sirius said, glancing at Remus who smiled in return. Hermione smiled.  
"Does this house have anything to do with the fact that everybody here is sleeping with nearly everybody else?" Hermione asked, breaking their train of thought. Both men laughed heartily. Hermione giggled, realizing how goofy her question sounded.

"Well, it didn't for Sirius and myself, but everybody else didn't start their… ah… 'things' until they moved in." Remus told her, sipping at his fir ewhisky and grimacing when it burned. Hermione smirked at him.

"Maybe the evil woman did something to the house before she died." Sirius said, glancing about as he thought of his mother cursing the house. "Wouldn't put it past her."

"After all, you haven't even seen what perversions Lavender and Ron get into…" Remus started. Sirius' eyes went wide as he then clasped his hands over his ears and then shut his eyes tight.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Sirius repeated over and over. Hermione couldn't help the laugh that cascaded out of her mouth. Sirius looked up at her and grinned. He put his hands back in his lap, picking up his cup from between his legs.

"I'm not really sure that I want to know." Hermione told them. She smiled at the two men sitting before her. Remus shook his head and Sirius just stared down into his drink, swishing it around just slightly.

"So… tonight…" Sirius started, looking at them both with a leer on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and both her and Remus blushed.   
"Tonight will be amazing." Hermione said, drinking the rest of her drink. Remus laughed out loud at that one.

"You sound so very confidant." Remus said, laughing. Hermione smiled at him and Sirius smiled at them both. Hermione glanced at the door and then at the clock on the wall.

"You also seem a little anxious, Hermione." Sirius said, winking at Remus. Remus stared at him for a moment, confused. Then understanding dawned on his face and he smirked very unremus like. Remus stood up and walked over to stand behind Hermione as Sirius flicked his wand and warded the doors to let them know if anybody came near the door. Hermione glanced nervously at them and then at the door, licking her lips.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky. Remus slid his hands over her shoulders and started to gently rub with his long, skilled fingers. She tensed up for a second before started to relax. Sirius bent down and picked up one of Hermione's sock clad feet and started to gently rub it. Hermione sighed in satisfaction. "You guys are amazing." She sighed long and hard. Remus started rubbing lower, over her shoulders down to the sides of her breasts and under them. Hermione moaned and arched up into his touch. That was when Sirius started rubbing up over her knees and on her thighs. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She felt Sirius' hands at the band of her pants when the wards went off. Sirius and Remus, panting slightly, jumped away and took the wards down. Hermione had barely enough time to make herself presentable before Molly walked in. She glanced at them strangely for a second before smiling at Hermione's happy face.

"Dinner's ready dears." Molly said, watching for a moment before turning and leaving the room. Hermione blushed and looked at Remus and Sirius before quickly getting up. Both men followed. She felt something pinch her butt and she turned.

"Sirius!" She scolded right before they got to the dining room. Sirius looked shocked.

"I didn't do anything!" He claimed loudly, still looking shocked.

"Right… Like I believe th…" Hermione started when Remus cleared his throat, and smirked at Hermione. "Remus!" Remus smirked and quickly kissed her on the cheek before hurrying into the dining room. Sirius kissed her other cheek.

"Don't think that dinner is going to save you from Remus and me." He said huskily before entering the dining room. She was now involved with two older men, who were vastly more experienced than she was. And she would be having them both at the same time.

"Oh Gods…" She whispered, looking up at the ceiling. "What in Merlin's name have I gotten myself into?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: I know it was short, but this was what's going on before dinner. Next chapter will have dinner… and what goes on that night. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed it. And please review. Thanks to my reviewers:

lisajones17: thank you, and I will.

Chrystal Slara: Thank you very much.

Amrawo: Aww, thank you.

mish-vicious: I love your reviews! They make me want to write more! Thank you so much.

FredWeasleyLover1126: Thanks! Lol.

Sampdoria: LOL! Thank you! I know. That wasn't apart of my original plan. But it happened. And I was like… YEAH! Lol. I'm glad you're liking it. And I know… I envy her too…. More than one could think. Lol.

Nynaeve80: oh thank you!

Lepusia: Thanks, lol. And I bet your history teacher was married, wasn't he?

Redmaui: Thank you so much. I'm glad you think so.

Tara: Here ya go then! Lol

aLiarSays: very naughty, lmao! Glad you like it.

Mrs.Sirius Black: Of course they're not! But I want them to be for the purpose of this story! Thanks for reading.

quiero queso: lol, I hope you liked it.

SetTheTruthFree: Oh gods I agree! He's so uber sexy that it's just cruel to all of us who can't have him! And thank you! Here's your more too!

Writer-by-day: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me!


	8. Dinner and Nighttime pleasures

Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even the computer I'm writing this on. So don't even think of suing.

A/N: Okay, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hope you like it. Let me know! And only ten reviews for the last chapter!!! Tisk tisk!!! If you want me to keep going ya better get reviewing. I have 72 alerts for this story and only ten reviews for the last chapter! Come on, people! I know you guys can do better than that!

I dedicate this chapter to my most faithful reviewers: Sampdoria and Lepusia

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hermione entered the room she found the entire Weasley family, plus some, sitting around the huge table. She searched for an empty seat, but found only one. That was positioned right between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She sighed and walked slowly over to sit between them. She glanced to her left to see Sirius leering at her. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and then she glanced to her right. The look Remus was giving her was primitive. She looked in his eyes and almost gasped. His eyes, normally a very beautiful brown, were a lustful caramel mixed with whisky. She gulped and looked down at her plate.

"Hermione, dear." Molly called. Hermione looked up guiltily. "Start eating before it gets cold." Hermione glanced at what was around her. She grabbed the potatoes and dished them up, along with several other different foods. She started eating. About a minute after she took her first bite, she felt long, skilled fingers drifting up her leg from her knee. She swallowed thickly and glanced at Remus who was smiling down at his plate. His hand found that sweet spot where her thigh connected with her torso. He squeezed hard and a high, keening sound came out of her throat. Molly looked at her strangely.

"It's amazing food, Molly!" She said, taking another bite of a dish that Molly brought. Molly smiled at Hermione and went back to eating and talking to her husband. Hermione felt her face flush and she continued eating. That is, she continued eating until she felt a hand on the other side doing the same thing that Remus had done. She blushed and kept silent, no matter how painful it was for her to do so, as she took another bite. The only problem was, her face went as red as a Weasley would have been. Harry and Ginny had eyes on her. Ginny glanced at Harry slyly, and then carefully slipped her butter knife off the table. It hit the floor with a clack.

"Oops." She said off handedly. Ginny ducked under the table to see both Remus and Sirius rubbing Hermione's legs. Ginny giggled and came back up with her knife in hand. She smiled devilishly at Harry and leaned over to whisper in his ear. He turned red and smiled at his godfather and ex-professor. When he realized that's exactly what they were, he smiled. Hermione wouldn't have usually done something like this. Glancing around the room, he was convinced that this house was cursed.

The rest of dinner for Hermione was tense. Her bra had been unsnapped halfway through dinner. Hermione had to excuse herself and go to the bathroom to fix it. She came out glaring playfully at the two men who she was sitting next to her. She sat down and while nobody was watching, she pinched both their nipples hard. They screeched and tried to look innocent while Molly and Arthur looked at them questioningly. Hermione looked like the perfect picture of innocence. Hermione smirked when Molly and Arthur turned back to what they were doing.

"You'll pay for that one." Sirius said, leaning down to whisper it in her ear. She felt Remus shift in the seat next to her.

"And you'll be screaming for mercy!" Remus growled quietly. "The problem is, the wolf in me doesn't like mercy." Hermione felt herself grow hot. She fanned herself as both men sat up straight. Molly put a piece of pie in front of her. Hermione shoved huge bites in her mouth, barely chewing it.

"Hermione, chew your food!" Molly scolded, sitting back down. Hermione glanced up. Molly looked at her weirdly. "Are you feeling alright, dearie?"

"J… just fine, Molly." Hermione spoke quietly. "Just _really_ tired." She glanced slyly at Remus and then Sirius out of the corners of her eyes. Molly smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"When you get tired, dear, just go on to bed. I'll spell the dishes and kitchen to clean themselves before I leave." Molly said sweetly. Hermione smiled thankfully at her, and clearing her throat, she stood up. She said her goodnights quickly as she looked about the table.

Harry, who was sitting between Tonks and Ginny, looked just as red as she had been between Remus and Sirius. She had no doubt about what was going on underneath the table. Then there was Lavender and Ron. They were looking at each other so intently that it left little to the imagination. She waited for the pang of sadness and jealousy, but was surprised that she heard only a peep out of it before it was silenced. Fred and George were helping Molly and Arthur clean the table, their girls that they'd brought to dinner waiting for them patiently with admiring eyes. Hermione, not wanting to make it seem obvious that she was staring, turned and left the room. She made it up the stairs and into her room, and threw herself into the shower, hurrying to get ready.

An hour later, Sirius and Remus met outside the door to Hermione's room. They glanced nervously at each other, and smiled. Remus lifted his hand and knocked lightly on the door. There was a scuffle inside the room before the door opened. They both stared at her.

She seemed so different that night. She wore her black, velvet robe and her feet were bare. Her curls were piled up onto her head into a loose bun with a few tendrils hanging down to frame her face. She'd framed her eyes with a slight amount of eyeliner. She looked positively beautiful to Remus and Sirius.

"Hel…Hello." Hermione said shyly.

"Good evening, Hermione…" Remus said, tilting his head slightly, his hands clasped behind his back. Sirius smiled devilishly down at her. They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Please come in." She stood aside and they walked past her. She closed the door quietly behind them and tried to smile confidently. "Would you like something to drink?" Remus declined, stepping to the side to observe a picture. Sirius smirked, not answering her question. They stood in awkward silence again. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, nodding their heads before slowly walking over to Hermione. She stiffened slightly.

Remus stepped in front of her and took her face in his long fingers and lowered his face to hers, his lips ghosting over her own. She hesitantly reached up and wrapped her arms about his waist. He took this for permission and slanted his lips across hers. He kissed her passionately, tasting like a winter forest. Crisp, clean, and wild. Hermione sighed into his mouth, pressing her body against his. She bit at his lip, hard, making him gasp slightly. She felt the beginnings of an erection pressing against her stomach. She pressed harder against him.

That was the same time that Sirius moved the small tendrils of hair away from her neck as his body pressed so softly against hers. She sighed into Remus' mouth as Sirius pressed kisses against the side of her neck. She gyrated her hips against both of them. They pressed her between them so tightly that she gasped from the excitement and pressure.   
"Bed…" She gasped, "now!" Sirius' laughter barked out, and he glanced at Remus over her shoulder. He was smiling back, panting, with those beautiful caramel eyes. He kissed Remus quickly over Hermione's shoulder before Remus lifted Hermione quickly into his arms and strode over to the bed. She squealed as he tossed her on the bed. She stared up at him through lust filled eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him. Sirius came around to lay next to her, not touching her, but watching Remus. Remus unbuttoned his shirt, nearly ripping it off in the process. Hermione glanced at Sirius, whose shirt had already come off and then watched still as Remus quickly removed his pants, leaving him completely naked. Hermione was wide eyed as she went up on all fours and stared at him, just barely keeping herself from drooling. He was big! And he was standing at attention.

"I can't help it…" Remus said, smirking. "I don't like clothes." Hermione giggled as she reached for him. She felt Sirius come up behind her and slap her hard on the ass. She cried out, her hands buckling underneath her and she fell to her elbows.

"There's a nice view from here, Remus." Sirius said, chuckling. Remus came up behind her and Sirius moved, sliding underneath her so she was straddling him about the middle of his stomach. He cupped her breasts, kneading them and then took one hard nipple into his mouth.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Remus asked, cupping her hips. She felt his erection pressing against her tight cunt hole. Hermione moaned her answer and he smiled, guiding himself in. She felt him stretching her and she cried out. He took that well and pushed into her hard. She bucked against Sirius, feeling his erection against her stomach. She motioned at him, trying to push him up and keep her balance at the same time. It would have been comic if she wasn't getting pounded into.

Sirius must have understood what she wanted because he moved up until Hermione stopped him, gripping his cock between her soft fingers. He sighed at the contact. Remus slammed into her again, making her cry out, her breath hot against the tip of his cock. Sirius bucked against her. That was when Hermione slipped her tight lips over him and sucked him deeper inside her mouth. Every brutal, near bone crushing thrust that Remus delivered, Hermione would suck harder and moan against Sirius' dick, making him cry out. Remus was getting closer. He grabbed Sirius' wand from beside him on the bed and pointed it at Hermione's stomach, muttering the contraceptive spell. He dropped the wand, holding on tightly to Hermione's hip. She felt his hands bruising her as his cock bruised her.

Hermione raked her nails down Sirius' stomach. He cried out again, holding his release in. With another brutal thrust, Hermione came, her juices leaking out over her legs and down Remus and Sirius both. He bit her shoulder as he came, gently, but hard enough to bruise. She nearly screamed. Remus panted and Hermione drew her mouth off of Sirius. As soon as Remus had pulled free of Hermione's tight enclosure, Sirius flipped them over.

Sirius smiled down at Hermione's blushing, pleasure filled form. She tried to smile up from her spot, but her breathing was just slowing down. Sirius dipped his hand between her legs, two long fingers going between her folds to thrust inside her. She gasped and gasped again as Sirius' thumb found her sensitive nub. Remus sat up behind her, his cock growing soft, and grasped her breasts. Sirius smirked at Remus and leaned down to lick Hermione's stomach. She arched into his touch.

"Please, Sirius!" She called out. Sirius smirked again and removed his pleasure giving hand. She cried out in frustration. That is, until she felt his cock pushing at her entrance. She thrust her hips up and forced him inside her. He moaned loudly, causing Remus' cock to jump. Hermione did something then that surprised both men. She flipped Sirius over to where he was lying on his back, still inside Hermione. Remus looked surprised and then crawled over to start kissing Sirius passionately. Sirius, on instinct, reached out and took Remus' half hard cock in his hand and started pumping furiously. Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth, loving the feeling of that calloused hand.

Hermione started moving up and down, swirling her hips to hit that spot deep inside of her. Sirius was so hard inside her that he was throbbing. Hermione moved faster, reaching one arm out and digging her nails into Remus' back. He gasped into his and Sirius' kiss. Hermione could feel herself getting closer to her finish. And by the way Sirius' fist was pumping faster and the way that Remus was kissing Sirius with more passion, they were both nearing their edge. Hermione slammed herself harder down on Sirius a few more times before he grabbed her free wrist and bit down hard, making Hermione come, her juices one more spilling out and over Sirius' groin. Remus shot out his load all over Sirius' hand and arm. Sirius cried out against Hermione's wrist and shot off inside her.

Remus thought quickly and cleaned up Sirius' arm and the bed. The three of them collapsed against the pillows with Hermione in the middle. Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione and Remus. Remus did the same. The three of them kissed lazily, Hermione going back and forth between them mostly, then Sirius and Remus kissing for a moment. The three of them lay there and fell quietly asleep, not knowing what the next day would bring for them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: Well, I did what I promised. I don't think that this was my best smut. It was my first threesome scene, so give me some feed back. Thanks for reading!

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!

LisaJones17: Thanks, lol, hot is my specialty!

Sampdoria: thank you! Lol. And if I had Remus and Sirius, I'd never write anything again because I'd be too busy… well… you know, LMAO!

Lepusia: I would have made my move! He sounds too yummy to pass! Lol, thanks!

Canary17: I know! Lol, thanks

Slitherinprincess3: Thank you!

Amrawo: Thank you!!!

Witchychick1030: Aww, thank you!

Fantasygirl26: thanks, I tried. I would give anything to trade places with her. ANYTHING! Lol, thanks.

SetTheTruthFree: I know, I know. Hermione is the luckiest woman that was ever written about. I guess I get to live my fantasies through her. Thank you!

SiriusDesires: thank you! And while most wouldn't agree with me, I think that both Sirius (Gary oldman OMG! HE"S HOT!!!) and Remus (David Thewlis) are hot in real life too.

Thanks,

Meghan


	9. Obbligazione Fino Morte’

Disclaimer: I really wish I was J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately, I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT AGAIN TO LEPUSIA BECAUSE I DIDN'T UPDATE BEFORE HER BIRTHDAY, I'M SORRY!!! Come on, 16 reviews? My other story had like 38 last time! You can do it. If everyone who has a story alert on here, which happens to be 90, can post just ONE review, then I'll die happy, lol. I hope everyone's not disappointed in where this story is about to go. But I can't stop it. My muse is saying… 'you need to do it this way.' That's why I haven't updated in a while. Muses get very angry when you refuse to do what they say. Then they go on strike and you just have to give in to their demands. REVIEW!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione woke to the warm rays of the sun falling across her face. She opened one eye, squinting, and growled. One of her…darling men, had opened the blinds so the sun would wake her. Go figure, they kept her up half the night and then wake her with the sun. Hermione practically fell out of bed and shuffled her way to her bathroom. She opened it and was swamped with the smell of masculine men. She smelled Sirius' and Remus' own unique scents and their shampoo. Sighing delightedly, she turned on the hot water and messing with the knobs until she was content that it was right. Then she stepped in and proceeded to wash herself. After finishing with her morning routine and dressing in a simple blue sun dress, she brushed out her hair and used a quick drying charm. Touching up her eyes with a little eyeliner, she stepped out of her bedroom.

Hermione was nervous. She hated being nervous. She went down the hall and then down the stairs. There were sounds in the kitchen. Knowing it was Sirius and Remus, she opened the door. When she stepped in, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Sirius was wearing boxers and a pink, frilly apron. He was barefoot and his shaggy, black hair was still slightly damp and hung down straight. He was cooking pancakes. Remus was still wearing only a towel from his shower around his hips. His hair was still damp and he stood, leaning against the table. Remus saw her first and walked over to her, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Good morning, Hermione." Remus said, leaning down and pecking her softly on her lips. She smiled up at him when he pulled back.

"Morning, Remus." She told him. Then Sirius was there, picking her up completely off the floor and giving her a kiss. "Morning to you too, Sirius." Sirius laughed.

"You look completely satisfied this morning, love." Sirius told her as he set her back down. He quickly ran back to his pan to flip the pancakes. Hermione grinned and then set her face in a hard line, hands on her hips.

"Now, which one of you left my curtains open this morning?" She asked with a certain degree of authority in her voice. Both of the men glanced at each other and then Remus pointed at Sirius while Sirius pointed at Remus. Then they both glared at each other. "A nice wake up call would have been nice." She glanced at the clock. It was just after 9 AM. "Around noon." She went to the table and sat down.

"Coffee?" Remus called out as he poured himself some. Hermione nodded and made a positive grunt. Remus chuckled as he brought their two mugs, hers with sugar and milk, over and sat down. Hermione couldn't stop herself from turning her head sideways to see farther up his legs as the towel gaped. Remus cleared his throat and Hermione looked up at his face, her own turning red.

"How come you're checking Remus out and not me?" Sirius said in a whiny voice. Hermione turned to look at him and felt a giggle rise up in her throat. She was able to fight most of it down, a grunt escaping her lips.

"The frilly apron just doesn't do it for me…but those boxers…." Hermione thought out loud. His black boxers hung low on his hips, showing their tone. Her head tipped to the side a bit. Then she shook herself and drank some of her coffee. These men were going to be her downfall. One look at their very sexy bodies, and she'd do anything they'd say. Come with me? Sure. Get naked? Sure. Rob Gringotts? Sure! Without even missing a beat. Hermione glanced at the stairs.

"Ginny needs to wake up…" Hermione muttered. She really wanted to spend some time with her old friend. And she had so much to talk to her about.

"I'll go get her in a minute. She's probably still curled up with Tonks." Remus chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. Hermione blushed and took a sip of her own coffee.

"What are you waiting on Ginny for?" Sirius asked as he set some pancakes down in front of Hermione and Remus. He went back to make some for himself.

"I haven't got to spend much time with just me and Ginny especially since I've been gone for six months." Hermione told them. "Before I left, Ginny and I would go shopping every weekend. I miss the time we'd spend together."  
"I'm sure she'd love to go with you." Remus told her reassuringly. He glanced at the clock as he stuffed another whole dollar pancake into his mouth. Hermione grinned at the sight and cut another piece to eat. "Actually, I think I'll go upstairs and wake their lazy arses up now." Remus stood from the table to take his plate over to Sirius. As he passed Hermione, he stroked her cheek gently. He surprised Hermione by kissing Sirius on the cheek and setting his plate down. "Good breakfast, Sirius." And then he was gone.

It was only a few minutes later when they heard a strange commotion upstairs. Remus was shouting something. And Tonks was shouting back. Harry's voice seemed to murmur over Hermione and Sirius as he tried to calm whatever it was down. And then there was Ginny, cursing Tonks. Hermione and Sirius glanced at each other and then both headed for the door at the same time. They rushed up the stairs, worried.

"You knew better! We've set rules, Nyphadora!" Remus said angrily through his teeth. Tonks glared at him for a moment.

"I'm going to get dressed." Tonks said angrily as she stomped to her and Remus' room.

"I'm really sorry, Remus. I had no clue that…" Harry tried in a soothing, sorry voice. Remus held up his hand.

"I understand Harry. She said it was fine and you had no choice but to believe her." Remus said, his anger getting under control. "I don't blame you or Ginny, really I don't." Remus left and actually headed to Hermione's room. She looked at Sirius with her worry in her eyes.   
"I'll go talk to him." Sirius said softly and kissed Hermione on her head without even thinking about it when he ran off after Remus. Hermione turned back to Harry and Ginny with confusion on her face.

"It's kind of a long story, 'Mione." Harry said, running his hand through his hair in that familiar way that was all Harry.

"How about you tell me over lunch, Gin. Like old times?" Hermione asked, her hand going to her friend's shoulder comfortingly. For some reason Ginny seemed really upset.

"I'd like that." Ginny said to Hermione with watery eyes. Hermione hugged her. "We can even go shopping like we used to." She turned to Harry. "That okay with you, hun?" Harry smiled at the two girls.

"I think that it would be a good idea for both of you." Harry said, kissing Ginny on top of the head. "Ron and I were going shopping for Halloween costumes today anyway."

"Yeah!" Ginny said, suddenly bright and smiling. "We're having another party."

Suddenly Tonks' and Remus' door to their room opened and clothes started flying out. Along with some shoes and bathroom stuff. It was all male stuff. Then the door slammed a minute later.

"This isn't good." Harry groaned and walked back into his and Ginny's room. Ginny looked sad again and turned back to look at Hermione.

"I'll shower and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in an hour." Ginny told her and followed Harry into their room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione stood in the hallway, wondering what to do. She walked to the pile of Remus', if she could tell just by the smell of it, stuff. She gently folded the clothes and picked up most of it in one arm. She used her wand, tucked in the pocket of her dress, and levitated the rest of it behind her. She went to her door and knocked gently. Sirius opened it and looked confusedly at the stuff in her arms and then stepped aside for her to come though. Remus didn't look up from where he was sitting by the window. I set his stuff on the dresser and then the shoes on the floor by it. Hermione turned to look at Sirius.

"Tonks threw his stuff out of their room." Hermione told Sirius in a quiet voice. Sirius looked angry for a minute. Then his face showed that he was thinking.

"There aren't anymore bedrooms." Sirius thought out loud. "He'll have to move in my room."

"Or mine." She told him. He looked at her, surprised. "Either way, I'll be in your bed every night anyways. So either way it goes, we'll all be sharing a bed." Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back, sharing it. Hermione turned and walked over to sit by Remus on the window seat.

"So, Nymphadora threw me out." Remus said in a quiet voice. Hermione touched his hand softly.

"This will blow over. I just know it will." Hermione told him softly. Remus looked up at her with eyes that showed confusion.  
"I'm not sure I want it to." He said quietly. Hermione's eyes bulged. She shook her head furiously.

"You're not thinking like yourself, Remus." She insisted, cupping his face. He smiled softly at her. "You're upset. You need to calm down before you say something you'll regret."   
"Maybe you're right." Remus told Hermione, smiling as he stood. He stroked Hermione's head as he walked past her. He grabbed a pair of pants and a button up shirt from the dresser. "I'll think on it." He turned to Sirius. "You want to go to lunch later?"

"Of course." Sirius told him. "Hermione and Ginny are going out shopping and to Lunch. Ron and Harry are going shopping for their Halloween costumes. The rest are out for the day too." Remus nodded at Sirius and then left to go get changed. Hermione smiled sadly at Sirius when Remus closed the door to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go downstairs to wait for Ginny." Hermione said as she started walking to the door. Sirius stopped her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Have fun with Ginny." He said in that soft voice. Hermione nodded and smiled at him. She took one last look at the door Remus was behind and walked out of the room.

Down in the sitting room, Hermione was sitting on a couch, thinking about all that was happening. Tonks and Remus were fighting over something that Tonks had done; broken some rules that Ginny was going to tell her about at lunch. Tonks, Ginny, and Harry were some sort of weird couple, or threesome. Or does Harry count? Then there was Sirius, Remus, and Hermione. Sirius and Remus were lovers on their own. Was Hermione just intruding? Or were they their own weird threesome as it was? Hermione stood up and started pacing, ready to pull her hair out.

"Problems, my dear?" Hermione heard an unfamiliar voice ask. She looked up and scanned the room. There wasn't anyone there. "The picture over hear, love." Hermione looked up to see a young may in his mid thirties. His long dark hair and light eyes told her that he was a Black.

"Hello." Hermione said slowly. The man smiled at her with kind eyes.

"Hello, dear. I'm Phineas Black. You're Hermione, right?" The man in the portrait, Phineas, said. Hermione nodded, but her brows wrinkled.

"Phineas Nigellus? One of the top of the family tree?" Hermione asked, wary. All those on the top of the family tree were the rude, evil witches and wizards who set the beliefs of future generations. Phineas wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Actually that was my father. I was burned from the tapestry." Phineas told Hermione. Hermione cocked her head to the side.  
"What did you do to deserve that?" Hermione nosily asked. Phineas smiled.

"I support Muggle rights." He told her. Hermione's mouth made an O of understanding. "Now maybe I can help you, my dear. What seems to be the problem?" Hermione sat down with a huff on the couch so she could still see Phineas.

"Well, it seems like everyone in this house is… well… I'm not sure how to explain it." She told him honestly, looking up at him with conflicted eyes. "It's like everybody is having sex with the least like person. It's all so strange!"  
"I have the answer to that." Phineas said kindly. Hermione turned to look at him with wide, expectant eyes. "Come back in a little bit. I'll have something for you." With that, Phineas left the frame of the portrait he was in. Hermione stared after him. Does that mean that it really was a spell? Hermione didn't have time to contemplate it as Ginny walked in the room ready to go. Hermione smiled at her and stood, walking with her, ready to use the floo.

When Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they decided to have an early lunch since Ginny didn't eat. More like a brunch. They sat at the table nearest the bar and ordered lunch from Tom. Both of them had things they wanted to say and ask, but neither of them wanted to be first. Hermione took a deep breath and decided to get things moving.

"Start at the beginning and tell me about those rules." Hermione said as she sipped her coffee. She reached for the milk and stirred some more in. Ginny sipped her own tea for a moment before she looked up at Hermione.

"Once we all came clean about who was seeing who, we realized that stuff like we were doing was going to need some ground rules. It wasn't such a big deal for Sirius, Harry, and me. We would follow the rules, but we didn't have to worry. The main rule was that you never slept with somebody until your spouse said it was okay. Harry was fine with me and Tonks. Tonks was fine with Remus sleeping with Sirius." Ginny paused, taking another sip of her tea. "And when you came back, Tonks was fine with you sleeping with Remus too. Remus asked her and everything. But Tonks never asked Remus if it was okay that she slept with Harry."

"So that was what the fight was about this morning?" Hermione asked as their food arrived. Ginny inhaled the smell of her fish and chips, at which Hermione cringed, and nodded.

"Tonks told Harry and me last night that she'd asked Remus and he was fine with it." Ginny said as she stuffed a piece of fish in her mouth. "So he slept with us last night instead of just me. Remus found her this morning curled up naked with Harry instead of with me in the middle between them."   
"Wow, that's pretty bad. Why was Tonks mad this morning then if she was in the wrong?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of her chicken. Ginny thought for a minute.

"You know, I'm not really sure. I was surprised as anybody else." She told her. "Tonks has always been more of a free spirit though. I think it was she didn't like being told she messed up."

"That's horrible." Hermione said as she stared off into the distance. "I'm always getting mixed signals about those two." She picked up a french fry and dipped it in Ketchup before eating it.   
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, sipping at her mimosa.  
"Well, that night we all got dressed up, Remus couldn't take his eyes off her." Hermione gave the example. Ginny nodded in agreement. "But then again, almost all other times, Tonks and Remus are distant."  
"Well, Remus never has been very affectionate." Ginny stated like a face. "Not very touchy-feely." Hermione frowned at her.

"That's not true…" Hermione protested. Ginny looked up at her in surprise. "Remus is very affectionate."

"Name one time!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"This morning, Remus kissed me good morning." Hermione told her. "And he would touch my cheek and my hair when he passed. So see, he can be affectionate." Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Well, I've never seen him be that way towards Tonks." Ginny said, her brows knitting together. She shrugged. "I've probably just not paid attention." Ginny looked at Hermione's plate. "We better hurry up. I don't want to be out to late. I've got work in the morning."

"I can't believe that Halloween is the day after tomorrow." Hermione said, smiling fondly at the memory of the past Halloween parties. "Those parties are always fun."

"Yeah…" Ginny said, smiling fondly as Hermione was.

Hermione and Ginny didn't come home until just after dinner. Surprisingly, the house was still empty. Well, almost. Tonks was sitting in the sitting room with a book. She saw them come in and smiled as she stood up.

"Hey Gin." Tonks said, hugging her and giving her a little kiss on the cheeks. Ginny looked up at her, wanting to be mad, but just couldn't bring herself to be.   
"Hey Tonks." Ginny said, hugging her back. Hermione wanted to be mad at Tonks, but when she saw how sweet the two of them were, she just smiled.

"Hermione!" Came a male voice. Hermione knew it and turned to look at the portrait of Phineas. Both Tonks and Ginny were shocked that he'd said something.   
"Sorry, Phineas, I was out shopping today." Hermione said, dangling her two bags where he could see. He nodded and smiled at her.

"I found what I was looking for. I also took the liberty to ask around in some of the other portraits I'm able to go to." Phineas told her, puffing out his chest proudly. "The spell you're looking for is called the 'Obbligazione Fino Morte.' It's dark magic." Hermione seemed to be concentrating.

"Is that Italian for Bound until death?" She asked, looking back at him. Phineas laughed.

"Close. It's 'Bond until Death'." Phineas told her. "I remember the night my _dear_ Great Great Niece performed the spell." He put a sarcastically sweet emphasis on the word 'dear'. He gave Hermione a stern look. "It's a very bad spell, love."

"What's he talking about, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms, as she walked over to where Hermione was standing.   
"See, we were wondering if it was a spell that was causing everyone to hook up with those they normally wouldn't." Hermione told Ginny. Ginny rose her eyebrow. Hermione turned back to look at Phineas. "How would I find out about this spell, Phineas? Sirius threw out all the dark books back when I was in fifth year at Hogwarts?" A thought struck her. "Would Hogwarts have anything on it? Maybe in the Restricted Section?" Phineas shook his head.

"I'm positive that it won't have anything on it." Phineas told her. Hermione seemed down cast. "But there is a …secret library that my sister, Elladora put in when we first got this house. And I know it has a book with the spell in there because that's where Walburga got the spell in the first place."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. Phineas nodded. "Where is it?" Phineas smiled.

"It's behind my portrait." He told her, smiling and clasping his hands in front of him.   
"Well, can you let us in?" Ginny asked urgently. Phineas shook his head no.

"Not unless you have the password." He told them. "I'm sorry, but I'm spelled not to let you in unless you say the password. It's so very obvious what it is." Hermione scratched her chin. Hermione looked at him and then he glanced down quickly at the family crest and motto.

"Toujours Pur." Hermione said quickly and with confidence. Phineas nodded, smiling happily at her. He swung open and the smell of old books and dank, stuffy air hit them in the face, making Ginny gag. "Thank you Phineas." Hermione told him as she lit her wand with wordless magic. She stepped into the passage and started walking straight ahead. "Any traps in here, Phineas?"

"None. I have a portrait farther inside. It's only a few feet into the room." Phineas called from his spot. Then suddenly his voice was coming from ahead. "Come farther in. The torches will light once you get farther in." Sure enough, as she passed a wall, four torches lit just as she passed the wall.

"Okay, Phineas. What am I looking for?" Hermione asked in awe as she glanced around at all the old books. And turned the light from her wand off.  
"It's that light blue book over there. With the gold writing on the spine." He called out. Hermione scanned the room and saw it on the far wall covered in dust. She strode over and picked it up, surprised at how heavy it was.

She flipped though the pages, looking at each title when she passed them. It took her a while but finally she saw it in big cursive letters: 'Obbligazione Fino Morte.'. Hermione read the first few lines and then stopped. She held her breath. She turned quickly to Phineas, her eyes wide and shocked.

"Not quite what you expected, is it, Hermione?" Phineas asked, a strange, knowing smile on his face. Hermione could just stare at him as her brain tried to accept what she'd read.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: Mwahahahaha! I'm evil! I know it's a big cliffie. What on Earth could the 'Obbligazione Fino Morte' be? I think you'll be surprised at what I make it be. Well, maybe not. After all, I have some smart readers out there. Well, if you really want another chapter soon and not ten thousand years from now, you'll REVIEW!!!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Celestreal: Why thank you! I tried!

Tracy: Thanks! Many people thought it was hot. And you'll just have to wait and see, lol.

Dracosgurl12007: Thank you.

Canary17: Thanks, and sorry it took so long.

Mish-vicious: Thank you very much, lol. And yes very naughty thoughts lmao

Ambiel176: Thanks, and I don't think you'll be disappointed in the new developments.

Lepusia: I'm sorry that I didn't update before your birthday…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY by the way! Lol.

SetTheTruthFree: I know…. They're yummy. sigh and if I killed you then you'd never find out what happens!

Chrystal Slara: I know it wasn't that long of a scene, but none of my scenes are very long. I'll try very hard to make a long one for you.

Beneeta: Lol, thanks. And the reason why I haven't told you what Ron and Lavender are doing, is because I haven't quite decided what yet. You'll just have to wait and see if I tell you. :D

Amrawo: Thank you, and I tried, but my muse is mean. 

Fantasyfirl126: Thanks, and I think that we all want to be here now and again.

Sampdoria: So sorry it took so long. And thank you, I try really hard for yall!

Booth4bones-House4Cameron: Glad you liked, lol.

SiriusDesires: lol, that's what I was going for. Thank you.

And remember---REVIEW!!!


End file.
